Beth
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: "Just a few more hours, and I'll be right home to you, I think I hear them callin', oh Beth what can I do..." When circumstance sees Puck and Quinn reunited with their daughter, will they finally get the happy ending they've both been searching for?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys, so this story has been in the works forever, because I've been adoring Glee and Quinn and Puck's relationship for ages, but I've been struggling to make it come together, until now.**

**I also want to note that this based off a couple of spoilers for season 6, I think one of the only big things I've changed so far is that Kurt and Blaine are still together, none of that Blaine/Karofsky nonsense! (I mean it in a joking way, so sorry if you're looking forward to seeing that ship) also the newbies from season 4 haven't just been ditched in this either like they have been in season 6...**

**Chapter 1:**

Quinn Fabray listened to the clock on her wall ticking into the silence of her dorm room as she glared at the stack of books piled high on her desk; why did finals week have to be such a stress? It was almost as if the toughest test of all was trying to keep from having a nervous breakdown by the end of the week!

It wasn't as if Quinn was over-stressed or anything, she was getting through the work, it was just that she had reached about as much stress as she could handle right now.

A small sigh escaped her as she looked over at the framed photograph on her bedside table, it contained all the glee kids, old and new, with Mr Schuester standing proudly beside them: he'd asked one of the band members to snap it of them all before they disbanded the club forever, it was one of the last times all of them had been in the choir room. Quinn let her eyes follow the back row of students, her senior class; Rachel - she was probably on Broadway by now, Kurt - probably right by her side as always, herself and Santana - Quinn allowed her eyes to fall down to Brittany, standing in the row in front, and sighed at the thought of her best friends; they hadn't spoken in so long, and she wished she'd made an effort to talk to them, they'd probably forgotten all about her by now, Mercedes - she was convinced she was going to be a star, and Quinn wouldn't be surprised if the other girl was living it up in Hollywood right now, Mike - that guy was a hell of a dancer, he could do just about anything he wanted, it was hard for her to predict exactly what Mike Chang would be doing, tears came to her eyes as they reached Finn - tall and handsome as always, that half smile on his face, a smile that, Quinn thought, sniffling, she would never see in person again; photos were just not the same, and lastly, giving his dopey devil-may-care smirk, and sporting his signature mohawk, was the person that made her heart still skip a beat, even after all this time, Noah "Puck" Puckerman. It had been just over six months since they'd seen each other when they were giving the Glee club one last hurrah, since they'd... but Puck had been sent out to work at the air base the following week, and the two had barely had a chance to say goodbye, let alone talk about their relationship. Quinn sighed as she stared at the picture; she had meant what she'd said at the last Glee rehearsal, she really did love Puck, and it was killing her every day to be away from him for this long. Sure, they Skyped or messaged each other whenever Puck got near a computer, but it just wasn't the same...

The sound of Quinn's phone ringing brought the blonde out of her thoughts, and she raised an eyebrow as she spotted the caller ID,

"Rachel?" she said as she answered the phone.

"Quinn, hi!" Rachel Berry said excitedly from the other end of the line.

"What's up?" the blonde asked.

"Well, you'll never believe it, but after Funny Girl, I got a shot at a TV show in LA, but that didn't work, and so now I'm back in Lima! I heard that Mr Schue left Glee club and McKinley to work at Carmel High, so I thought why not try and finish what he started? So Kurt and I- say hi to Quinn, Kurt!-"

"Hi Quinn," came Kurt's voice before Rachel's loud one took over.

"- are back here to try and bring back the glee club, and I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to help out? I'm calling Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Blaine, Mike and Artie to come and help, and maybe even Jake, Marley, Kitty, Ryder, Unique and some of the other students, but would you be interested in coming to Lima in the next week to help remake the glee club?" it had come out in one long sentence, and Quinn took a moment before she answered,

"Sure," she smiled "I'll be there,"

"Thanks Quinn! Our flight gets in on Friday morning, will you be able to meet us at McKinley then?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Quinn said "I'll see you then,"

"See you then!" Rachel said excitedly before hanging up. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the thought of being with her friends again as she put her phone beside her on her desk; re-vamping the glee club would prove to be a welcome distraction come results week. Now she just had to make it to Friday...

**A/N: So guys, what did you think? This is my first Glee story so if you could be nice with your criticism I'd love it. Also this is kind of an intro chapter, that's why it's kind of slow.**

**please leave a review, and I'll update when I can if you want me to xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Good afternoon lovely Gleeks! Before you read this chapter, I just wanted to thank you so much for the reviews I've already received! You're too sweet!**

**Chapter 2: **

Surprisingly, Friday came quicker than Quinn had expected, and soon she was locking up her room and taking her suitcase out to the car before pulling out and heading to her mother's house, making a quick stop to say hello and drop off her things before heading out to McKinley High.

Her old high school hadn't changed in the years she'd been in college, and Quinn was filled with a mixture of nostalgia and a sense of being home again as she walked the familiar halls to the choir room as she had done countless times in the years before. Quinn's feeling of home only intensified as she entered the choir room, and a grin spread across her features as she saw all of her friends, old and new, for the first time in months.

"Quinn!" Rachel squealed excitedly "I'm so glad you could make it!" and before she knew it, Rachel had thrown herself at Quinn and was wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Tone it down a little, would you, Berry?" Santana said from where she stood by the piano "Its too early for you to be talking that high,"

"Santana!" Quinn smiled "Brittany!" the couple made their way over to her as Rachel let go, and she enveloped them both in a hug.

"Good to see you again, Q," Santana said.

"Yeah," Brittany added "we really missed you,"

"We didn't think you'd be the second last person here, though," Kitty put in "don't they preach excellence and nothing less at Yale?"

"Second last?" Quinn asked, doing a quick head count.

"Late again, Puckerman?" Santana said, looking over Quinn's shoulder "Some things never change, huh?" Quinn spun around to find none other than Noah Puckerman, dressed in his deep blue uniform, striding confidently into the choir room, the signature smirk on his face.

"Puck!" Quinn couldn't help but cry out as she saw him.

"Quinn," he stopped in his tracks, gazing at her before she made her way over and grasped him in a tight embrace.

"I missed you," she said in his ear.

"I missed you too," he mumbled, holding her head protectively against his chest.

"I hate to interrupt," Rachel said in what Puck liked to call her bitchy director voice "but we've got an hour till lunch and we need to come up with a way to show the kids at McKinley how cool glee club can be!"

Lunch that day was filled with costume cupboard raids, neon clothes, and an upbeat A-Ha number, and soon Rachel was pinning a sign up sheet to the notice board, and the group waited anxiously for students to sign up.

Rachel's phone went off at that moment, and she stepped aside to take a phone call. Quinn felt a hand close over hers then, and looked over to find that Puck had a hold of her hand, and was gently stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

"I've missed you so much, Quinn," he mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Me too," she returned, leaning in for a hug "Puck?"

"Mm?" he asked.

"What's happening with us?" Quinn spoke quietly, wanting this insecurity to be kept between them.

"I don't know," Puck admitted "I want us to be together though, Quinn, if you'll have me,"

"I do too," Quinn said "I love you,"

"You don't think you do anymore?" Puck asked, and Quinn shook her head "I don't think I love you either, I know I do, I have ever since we met in freshman year," Quinn couldn't help but smile at the memory, and Puck took the opportunity to peck her gently on the lips before Rachel returned to the group, who watched her anxiously, but she turned to Quinn and Puck,

"That was my mom," the brunette informed them "she and Beth have moved back to Lima."

**A/N: So this was written before Loser Like Me and Homecoming came out so all I knew was cthat the alumni were back to get the glee club going and that they sung Take On Me; I know things are not the way they are in this, in the episode, but that's why, I hadn't seen it yet - this is also a story which is based on the spoilers just to set the scene of the alumni being back, so it doesn't particularly line up with season 6.**

**And yes, I am aware that the blue Air Force uniform is meant to be for special occasions, but it looks so amazing on Puck that I couldn't resist, so just roll with it, OK?**

**Also guys, don't mind tha**t **Yale comment, it's just Kitty being Kitty, plus I actually don't know that much about Yale, and I promise I don't ever mean to offend anyone!**

**Also, if you could leave some more reviews. I'd really love it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Good morning loves! I wanted to ask you a quick question before you start reading: are you liking this story so far? Because I didn't get and reviews on the last chapter, and I'm just wondering because I don't want to be posting stuff you don't like, so please let me know, OK?**

**Chapter 3:**

"What?" Quinn asked, lifting her head off Puck's shoulder as he sat bolt upright.

"She said she bought back her old apartment, and she wants me to come by to catch up, but she also said that you two are welcome to visit regularly and be a part of Beth's life again,"

"Wait a second," Marley interrupted "Guys, what are you talking about? What happened to Rachel's mom? Who's Beth?" the newbies to glee club had barely met the alumni, with the exception of Finn, and they were clearly lost in the talk of Rachel, Quinn and Puck's high school days.

"My biological mom helped my dads to have a baby," Rachel explained "she used to coach Vocal Adrenaline but now she's a full time mom, who used to live in New York, but is now apparently living in Ohio."

"Beth is my and Puck's daughter," Quinn continued "we had her in high school and put her up for adoption when she was born. Rachel's mom adopted her," she finished quietly, and Puck began rubbing her arm soothingly.

"That makes Beth four!" Rachel said "she'll be in preschool soon!" Puck's eyes widened at that; Beth was four years old! And it had been two years since he and Quinn had seen her! They'd missed half of her life because Shelby had whisked her off to New York! The final bell rang at that moment, and Marley, Jake and the other students made their way out of the choir room, leaving the alumni to sit and talk.

"I want to see her," Puck said "Beth, I mean. Do you think Shelby would mind?" he asked Rachel.

"I don't see why she would," the brunette replied "I think Beth would like that,"

"How long has it been?" Mercedes asked Quinn, who was sitting next to her.

"Two years," the blonde mumbled.

"Too long," Puck said in a low voice as he stared at the ground.

"We can go and see her," Rachel put in.

"Really?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Yeah," she said enthusiastically "we can go now if you want,"

"Yeah," Puck said earnestly, and so they said goodbye to the others, making plans to resume recruiting members for the glee club on Monday. Quinn and Puck got in their respective cars and were soon following Rachel as she drove the familiar road to her mother's apartment building.

The three approached the apartment, and soon anxiety began to claw it's way into Quinn's chest,

"Maybe we should wait here," she tugged at Puck's hand and the two stopped walking in the hallway "give you time to be with your mom,"

"OK," Rachel said slowly "if that's what you want," and she went in, shutting the door gently behind her.

"Why don't you wanna go in?" Puck asked Quinn carefully.

"I just- it's been two years since we saw them," she admitted reluctantly.

"A lot of stuff has been going on," Puck reminded her solemnly, and by the tone of his voice Quinn could tell he meant Finn's passing.

"I know," she rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb reassuringly "I just can't help feeling guilty, and after what we did to her-"

"Shelby will understand," Puck said "and she still wants us to be in Beth's life, so she can't be too mad at us,"

"I guess," Quinn mumbled.

"Come on," he said encouragingly as he pulled her forward "we finally get to see Beth!" Quinn nodded, giving a small smile, and Puck took that as a sign to knock on the door.

"Noah!" Shelby said as she opened the door "Quinn!" the blonde gave a shy smile, the nerves in her stomach settling, so far so good "It's so good to see you both! I'm glad you came!"

"Well, we figured after two years we'd better come by and make sure Beth still remembers us!" Puck joked, and Quinn's stomach writhed guilty as she avoided eye contact.

"You don't have to look so guilty, Quinn!" Shelby reassured her "Rachel told me about everything that's been going on, and I haven't exactly helped any by moving us to New York, so you're both forgiven, OK?"

"So, why'd you leave New York?" Puck asked as Shelby led them into the empty dining room; Quinn presumed Rachel was off playing with Beth, and her heart skipped a beat in anticipation of seeing her daughter.

"The performing arts scene was amazing, and my place was great for Beth and I for a while, but I realized that a tiny apartment in the city is no place to raise a little girl." she admitted "Besides, I missed my job working with Vocal Adrenaline, I'm going to try and get it back tomorrow."

"Mr Schue is the coach of Vocal Adrenaline now," Quinn put in.

"Really?" Shelby asked "Well maybe he can put in a good word for me, and we could be co-directors,"

"Maybe," Quinn mumbled "could we, uh, could we see Beth now?"

"Sure," she smiled "Beth, honey?" Shelby called, and into the room walked a little girl holding Rachel's hand, her hazel eyes sparkling and her head adorned with perfect blonde ringlets. Puck's heart skipped a beat as he gazed at her; she looked exactly like Quinn, but the way she smiled up at her adoptive mother, that was all him, and he couldn't help the surge of pride he felt as he watched the perfect thing he and Quinn had created.

Quinn, for her part, was shocked; Beth had grown up so much, and they'd missed it all! Beth's eyes found hers at that moment, and Quinn found herself feeling beyond guilty that she and Puck had left this perfect little girl behind,

"I want to introduce you to some special friends of mine and your aunt Rachel's; this is Quinn," the blonde woman snapped out of her thoughts at her name "Hi, Beth," she said to the wary four year old.

"Hi," Beth said in a small voice, and Quinn couldn't help the disappointment she felt as her own daughter shied away as if she were a stranger.

"And this," Shelby cut in smoothly "is Noah," the little girl turned her eyes on him, and he was surprised to find a glint of recognition in her face.

"Hey, Beth," he said to her, and her face, once unsure, broke into a smile "you can call me Puck,"

"That's a funny name," she said to him, letting go of Rachel and stepping closer as he squatted down to her eye level.

"You have a funny name too, monkey face," he felt pride surge through him again as she smiled at the nickname.

"Puck and Quinn are gonna help take care of you while mommy works, is that OK, boo?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah," Beth said excitedly.

"I thought you two might want to pick her up from kindergarten in the afternoons and be with her until I get home.

"That's more than we expected," Puck said earnestly after exchanging a look with Quinn "Thank you,"

"No problem," Shelby smiled as Beth headed off with Rachel to play with her dolls in the living room.

**A/N: A bit of a longer chapter this time, I think! Do let me know what you think in a review, guys, I really like reading them! See you next chapter! xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, so before you read this chapter, I just had one quick question: are you liking this story? Because I didn't get any reviews on the last 2 chapters, good or bad, and I really would love to hear what you guys think, so that I'm not writing a story you don't like. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and pretty please leave a review!**

**Chapter 4:**

Soon, Puck and Quinn's days were spent helping Rachel with the glee club and babysitting Beth after preschool, and even though the little girl didn't quite recognize them from when she was younger, the couple couldn't be happier that she was more relaxed around them, and considered them to be like friends of hers rather than strangers.

One rainy afternoon, however, saw Puck and Quinn staying at Shelby's with Beth far longer than they intended to, not that Puck minded; he was happily sitting cross legged in the corner of the room with Beth, playing princes and princesses with her dolls. Quinn, while she smiled at her boyfriend and daughter, couldn't help the worry that sat in the back of her mind as she began to turn on lights as the sun went down; Shelby was never out past 5, and it was now getting on to 6.30! That was late, even if Quinn accounted for traffic!

"Puck?" she called, and he looked up from Beth's dollhouse, holding a male doll with a makeshift crown on its head in his hand.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'd better make Beth some dinner, her mom must be running late,"

"Alright," Puck said before turning back to the game as Quinn went in to make pasta for the three of them, figuring Shelby wouldn't mind her raiding the cupboard, and a few minutes later she was serving spaghetti up and calling Puck and Beth for dinner.

"S'agetti!" Beth said excitedly as she spotted the food on the table.

"That's right!" Quinn encouraged as Puck set her down at the table, and sat beside her, cutting up her pasta.

"Since when could you cook?" Puck asked, his mouth full of pasta.

"Leaving home to go to college kinda forced me to learn," Quinn gave a small smile as a slurp was heard from the beside Puck, and the two turned to see Beth smiling at them mischievously, splodges of pasta around her mouth. "Beth!" Quinn laughed as the little girl grinned at her.

"You made a bit of a mess, huh, monkey face?" Puck smirked "Let's go clean you up," he picked up Beth and took her to the bathroom where he gently wiped her face with a damp cloth. The thunderstorm began to rage outside, and Beth let out a little squeak before nestling herself in Puck's arms "It's OK Beth, it can't hurt you," he cooed gently as he took her into her room.

"I scared!" Beth's bottom lip began to wobble as a particularly loud thunder clap sounded outside.

"I know, baby," Puck said gently, holding her tight and rubbing her back in circles "but it's out there, and you're in here, with me, OK? You're safe with me, I promise,"

Meanwhile, Quinn was just cleaning up the dishes when her phone went off,

"Hi Rach," she answered uncertainly upon seeing the caller ID "what's up?"

"Quinn!" Rachel sounded urgent on the other end of the line "Its my mom, she- she was in a car accident!"

"What?" Quinn tried to keep her voice down, so as not to worry Puck and Beth "Is she OK?"

"No," Rachel's voice was teary "she was k-killed on impact!"

"Oh my god Rach-" Quinn was at a loss for words "Rachel, I'm so sorry! Puck and I will be with you as soon as we can, where are you?"

"W-with my dads," Rachel answered "they're helping me go through anything she left me,"

"Alright, well stay strong, and Puck and I will be there soon,"

"Thanks Quinn," Rachel sniffled before hanging up.

"Puck and you will be where soon?" he asked as he re-entered the living room.

"At Rachel's," Quinn looked up at him as she locked her phone "Shelby- she was killed in a car accident," Puck visibly paled at her words, and Quinn stepped forward to look at him.

"Puck?" she asked, watching him carefully.

"Beth," he murmured "what about Beth?" he said again, louder "Quinn, her mom-"

"Oh my god!" Quinn's hands flew to her mouth as she realized, but a little voice stopped her before she could say any more,

"Quinny?" the couple turned to see Beth standing by the door in the mismatched PJ's Puck had dressed her in, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hi honey," Quinn said gently "sorry we woke you, but we gotta go visit Aunt Rachel, OK? Puck will take you, and you can sleep in the car if you want, is that OK?" Beth just nodded tiredly, and Puck went over to pick her up gently.

"Come on, sleepy monkey face," he cooed, and Quinn fought back a smile as she followed them out of the house and locked the door.

The car ride to Rachel's was tense and quiet, and Quinn swore that Beth would have fallen asleep in her car seat, but the couple turned around when they arrived to find Beth looking at them as quizzically as a four year old could, and Quinn marveled in jealousy at her innocence, trying to think back to a time when things were so simple for her...

Puck scooped up his daughter and followed Quinn into the Berrys' house, where the blonde threw herself at Rachel,

"I'm so sorry, Rach," Quinn muttered to the other girl, who squeezed her for dear life, sniffling loudly.

"Thanks Quinn," Rachel said once she let go of the blonde "have you told Beth yet?"

"Not yet," Quinn admitted "she just woke up," Rachel nodded before accepting a one armed hug from Puck as he shifted Beth higher on his hip.

"Hi honey," Rachel said to her tearily.

"Why cry, Rachie?" Beth asked her sister curiously.

"Because I'm hurting, Beth," Rachel replied gently.

"I can kiss it better!" Beth said excitedly, squirming in her father's arms until he passed her over to Rachel, where the four year old placed a wet kiss on the crying girl's cheek. "All better?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah," Rachel gave a half hearted smile "thanks Bethie," Quinn sighed, nestling into Puck as Rachel handed him back his daughter, and he placed a kiss on his girlfriend's head.

"Shall we get started, honey-?" Hiram asked his daughter as he came into the foyer of the house "Hi Quinn, Noah," he said to the two, and they greeted him in return before he turned to the girl in Puck's arms "this must be Beth," he gave her a smile, which she gladly returned,

"Hi!" Beth said enthusiastically.

"Hiram," came Leroy's voice from the living room "we've got work to do!"

"Coming!" the other man called, and soon the six were sitting around the coffee table, where Hiram and Leroy had spread out all of the documentation of Shelby's possessions.

"Puck?" Beth asked, looking up at him from his lap.

"Yeah Beth?"

"What's happening?" the little girl asked, looking between her two birth parents "Where's mommy?"

"Your mommy isn't here anymore, monkey face," Puck told her gently "she went to heaven," Beth watched him carefully, her bottom lip beginning to wobble as she understood what he was saying "we're going through her stuff and seeing if Rachel gets to keep some of it since your mom doesn't need it in heaven,"

"Mommy's gone?" Beth asked.

"Mommy's gone, baby," Quinn said gently, her heart breaking as she watched tears forming in Beth's eyes before the little girl grabbed two fistful's of Puck's shirt and began to sob into his chest. Puck rubbed her back gently, getting up and talking quietly in her ear as he made his way out of the room to console her.

"Are you ready to get started Rachel?" Leroy asked after a moment.

"As ready as I'll ever be," the brunette girl sniffled; and so the four went through document after document as the night wore on, going through Shelby's possessions and assigning to Rachel what was hers, including her mother's music and sheet music collection, her show choir trophies, and a bracelet that Shelby had bought Rachel when she was first born.

Finally, Hiram picked up the last document, reading over it quickly before looking up at Quinn.

"Beth goes to you,"

**A/N: So there you have it! What do you guys think? Don't forget to leave me a review! I really love this story, I'm actually so proud of it, so I'd really like to keep writing it if you guys will keep reading it xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I thought since I'm about to watch the ****_series finale _****of Glee, I'd update so you guys have something to read while I go cry in a corner. It also gives me a chance to reread what I've written throughout this story, and imagine how I imagine Quinn and Puck's ending.**

**Chapter 5:**

"Beth goes to you," Quinn's head snapped up in shock,

"What?"

"According to Beth's adoption papers, in the event of Shelby's death, she has asked that her daughter be returned to her birth parents, if you are willing to take her."

"What if they weren't?" Rachel asked, unable to help herself.

"Then Beth would go to an orphanage or be sent into foster care," Quinn, who had been sitting in a stunned silence, spoke up;

"No, we're not losing her again; let me go talk with Puck, excuse me," she found Puck in the Berrys' family room, where he sat on the couch with Beth's head in his lap as he stroked her hair gently. By the looks of her red, puffy eyes, and the way she was curled up into Puck, Quinn guessed that she'd cried herself to sleep after hearing about her mother-

"Puck," Quinn whispered, catching his attention as he looked up.

"What?"

"Shelby left Beth to us!" she struggled to keep her voice down in her excitement.

"You're kidding!" Puck whispered incredulously.

"I'm not!" Quinn shook her head "the adoption papers say that Beth goes back to her birth parents, if they'll have her!"

"Of course we'll freaking have her!" Puck whispered excitedly, looking down ecstatically at the girl curled on his lap "Quinn, we're getting our baby back!" Quinn resisted the urge to throw herself at her boyfriend for the sake of her sleeping daughter, and opted for dashing back into the dining room, far too excited to be considered appropriate given the situation with Rachel's mother.

"So?" Rachel asked eagerly, apparently willing to allow Quinn and Puck this moment.

"We're getting our baby back!" Quinn tried not to sound too excited for Rachel's sake, but a smile broke into the brunette's features as she heard the news.

"That's amazing Quinn, I'm really happy for you,"

"Thanks Rach," Quinn put a hand on the small brunette "I'm sorry it had to happen this way though,"

"I know," she gave a small smile, sniffling before taking a deep breath "we should plan a funeral,"

"Rachel, honey," Hiram said to his daughter "it's late, we can plan in the morning,"

"Your father's right," Leroy put in "you can sleep here tonight, and we'll get to work on the funeral in the morning, OK?" he glanced at Quinn, and she stood up, getting the message,

"We should get going too," she said "Beth needs a proper sleep after all that's happened. Thanks for having us Mr Berry's," she made her way over to Rachel "be strong, Rach, and just call if you need anything, OK?"

"Thanks, Quinn," Rachel said tearily, beyond grateful that she had the blonde girl's support, given their rocky relationship in high school.

Quinn made her way into the living room to find Puck lying on the couch, Beth curled up on his chest and the two sleeping soundly, and she couldn't help but smile,

"Puck!" she hissed, hoping she wouldn't have to shake him awake and disturb Beth. Luckily, Puck opened his eyes and turned to look at the blonde "We gotta go,"

"Where?" he mumbled, and Quinn paused, uncertain; they could take Beth back to Quinn's parents' house, but was it really fair to take Beth away from her home? On the other hand, it just didn't feel right taking Beth back to Shelby's apartment and staying there with her now that Shelby was gone.

"Home," Quinn said finally, and Puck nodded, managing to get up without disturbing a sleeping Beth. Puck put Beth gently in the back of his car and buckled her in, watching adoringly as her head flopped sleepily to rest against the side of her car seat.

"Where are we headed?" he asked when he finally got into the drivers seat and started the engine.

"I don't know," Quinn answered.

"Well," Puck said after a moment "we can't take her back to Shelby's, it's not right now she's gone,"

"To my mom's then," Quinn decided, and Puck pulled out of the Berrys' driveway .

Once they arrived, Puck unbuckled Beth and picked her up, his heart sinking as she clung to him for dear life, and Quinn followed numbly,

"Quinny!" Judy Fabray cried in surprise "Noah! What are you doing here?" Puck was occupied with Beth, and didn't reply as he clutched his daughter to his chest protectively, murmuring gently in her ear.

"Quinn!" Judy called, louder, and the young blonde was pulled from her blank thoughts, blinking as she turned to her mother "What's going on?"

"Shelby died," Quinn mumbled as her legs gave out and she allowed herself to sit on the couch.

"What? Shelby, as in the woman who adopted Beth?" Judy tried to make sense of what her daughter was saying, and Quinn nodded,

"She was in a car accident,"

"Oh, honey!" Mrs Fabray sat down beside her daughter, putting a hand on her shoulder "I'm so sorry!"

"Can Puck and Beth stay here tonight?" Quinn asked, and her mother nodded.

"Of course, Quinny! They can stay as long as they want! And if there's anything else you need, I'm always here,"

"Thanks mom," Quinn gave a weak smile "but I think I'm gonna go to bed,"

"Night honey," Judy said as her daughter made her way upstairs to find Puck sitting on the edge of her bed, his head in his hands. He looked up as he heard her approach,

"It took so long to get her to sleep," he mumbled "she wouldn't stop crying." he let out a sigh "It's killing me, seeing her like that,"

"I know," Quinn said gently "we need to sleep too though, come on," she pulled at his hand before changing into her pajamas and waiting as he stripped down to his boxers and the two crawled into Quinn's bed, Puck's arm protectively wrapped around her as she let a restless sleep take her.

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome lovely people, I'm off to grab some tissues!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I had to re-upload the chapter before this that I posted last night, and I don't think anyone got a notification for it, so if you haven't read that, go back a chapter and read it before you get to this one. Sorry about the stuff up guys, it was my fault, I posted chapter 4 again by mistake! Anyway, please read chapter 5 first, and then feel free to enjoy chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6:**

Puck groaned as he looked at the clock beside Quinn's bed that read 4.30am, and slowly got up to head into the kitchen, but stopped by Franny's bedroom when he heard small sobs coming from inside, and found Beth sitting on the bed, her knees curled up to her chest as she cried.

"Hey," Puck said gently as he sat down beside his daughter "it's gonna be OK, monkey face," he gently rubbed the crying girl's back, trying to calm her "your mom's gone to heaven to be an angel with your Uncle Finn," Beth looked up at that, and Puck began to explain "Finn was Rachel's boyfriend, they were gonna get married," he tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke of his late best friend "You want me to tell you a story, Beth?" he asked, and Beth nodded tearfully. "When I was done with school, I went through exactly what you're going through; I lost a brother, your Uncle Finn. He wasn't my actual brother, but he was my best friend, and it still hurt. It hurt so much I cried, monkey face, and I used to think I was too bada-" he cut himself off before he swore in front of her "I thought I was too tough to cry, but I felt just as bad as you do now, and I had to cry. And it helped, for a while, but then I realized that he wouldn't want me to cry, he would want me to move on with my life, and that's what you need to do too soon. Your mom knows that you have to cry, darlin', but you gotta be tough too, OK? Can you be tough like me, monkey face?" Beth nodded, blinking at her tears "Atta girl," Puck said gently, pulling her into a safe embrace.

They sat like that for the rest of the night, Beth curled up in her father's embrace as he stroked her hair in an effort to calm her restless sleep.

That was how Quinn found them the following morning; Puck resting against the bed head, snoring softly, his hand resting protectively on Beth's head as the little girl sat curled in his embrace, her hands in fists against his chest, and Quinn saw that she had two fistfuls of his shirt.

She smiled as she shut the door gently before heading into the kitchen and preparing breakfast.

"Morning sleepyheads," she said a few moments later as she knocked on the door, carrying in a tray with Puck's favorite sunny side up eggs, her own cereal, and some toast cut into triangles for Beth. Puck opened his eyes and gently shook Beth awake, and she crawled off his lap.

"Thanks Quinn," he smiled as she handed him his plate, and Quinn couldn't help but smile as she sat beside him on the bed, and the three ate; this is how it was supposed to have been for the past four years, the three of them eating together as a family. This felt good, it felt right, and a quick glance at the pride on Puck's face as he watched his daughter eat told her that he felt the same way.

Once the three had finished eating and gotten ready, Puck drove them to Rachel's dads' house, where they found the family hunched over documents.

"Hey Rach," Quinn greeted gently "how are you doing?"

"OK, I guess," she replied "I called Kurt and told him we wouldn't be coming for a few days; we talked a lot last night. That helped,"

"So did we," Puck said solemnly, and Quinn gave him a quizzical look "Beth and I," he clarified "didn't we, monkey face?" Beth nodded and squirmed in Puck's arms until he put her down, she then made her way over to Rachel and squashed her in a hug.

"We gotta be strong like Puck," she whispered to her adoptive sister "Mommy is an angel in heaven like Uncle Finn now," Rachel nodded tearily,

"She sure is honey, she's watching over us, just like Uncle Finn is watching over me," she gave Beth one final hug, sniffling before letting her go.

**A/N: So there you have it, poor Beth! I feel bad for killing off her mum, but in my mind Puck and Quinn are her family, so I think she'll be OK. If you guys could leave me a review, I'd really appreciate it, and sorry again about the stuff up, won't happen again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Good morning guys, I thought you might like a new chapter of Beth, since I was actually so addicted to writing this story, and I can't wait for you guys to be as into it as I am, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 7:**

The next few hours saw Quinn, Rachel and her fathers planning Shelby's funeral while Puck managed to entertain Beth, and plans were made for the funeral to take place the following week, with Rachel and Quinn making farewell speeches.

Soon, Puck and Quinn were back at her mother's house again and Quinn was pacing restlessly in the lounge room, desperately trying to work out what to say in her speech. Suddenly, the front door opened, and Quinn's mother made her way in, her arms laden with shopping bags,

"Quinny," she said when she saw her daughter "what are you doing, honey?"

"I can't think of anything to say at Shelby's funeral!" Quinn got out exasperatedly.

"You're a great writer, honey, you'll be able to think of something!" Judy encouraged "What's the first thing that comes to mind when you think of Shelby?"

"That she shouldn't have died," Quinn mumbled.

"Anything else?" and Quinn shook her head wordlessly.

"Keep trying, honey," Judy left a peck on her daughter's head before heading into the kitchen.

It was almost the end of the week, and Quinn was still trying, still coming up empty, and still throwing crumpled paper all over the floor in frustration; how was this so difficult for her? English was her best subject, and yet it was damn near impossible for her to put the words together!

"Hey," came a voice, and Quinn looked over to see Puck standing in the doorway "everything OK?"

"I'm just trying to write my speech for Shelby's funeral; I can't think of anything!" Puck smirked,

"You think too much," he told her, sitting down on the couch.

"Well, how else am I gonna write it?" Quinn asked, joining him.

"What do you remember about her?" Puck asked, and Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"That she gave Beth a home,"

"OK," Puck said "so how did that make you feel?"

"Relieved," Quinn admitted, and she looked like she was going to say something else, but stopped herself.

"So write about that," Puck encouraged "tell everyone what she meant to you,"

"OK," Quinn nodded "thanks, Puck,"

"No problem, babe," he pressed a kiss to her forehead "let me know when you're done,"

And so Quinn got to work, with Judy, Puck and Beth stepping lightly around her all day in case they disturbed her. Her lunch was left untouched, as was half of her dinner as she stared intently at the laptop in front of her. That was how Puck found her at around 11pm, typing vigorously, surrounded by crumpled up paper and her cold dinner beside her, ignored.

"Quinn, babe, it's getting late," he said gently "come to bed,"

"In a few minutes," Quinn said without looking up "I'm almost done,"

A few minutes turned into a few hours, and Puck woke up the next morning to find Quinn lying on the couch with the laptop on her stomach, sleeping soundly.

"Quinn?" Puck asked gently, putting a hand on her shoulder, and she started as she woke up, Puck reaching for the laptop before it fell.

"Wha-where am I?" Quinn asked sleepily.

"You fell asleep on the couch, babe," he said "and we've gotta leave for the funeral in two hours," Quinn's eyes widened "You go shower, and I'll get breakfast," she did so, and around 20 minutes later was back downstairs wearing a black dress, her hair curled lightly and barely touching her collar bones. "You wanna get Beth?" Puck asked from his burned eggs that Judy was trying to rescue, and Quinn smirked before heading back upstairs.

"Noah, I don't think these are able to be saved," Judy smiled "why don't you go get ready, and I'll get to work on breakfast?"

"Thanks Ms Fabray," Puck gave his signature smile before heading upstairs and into the shower.

Soon, the four were seated around the kitchen table, eating regular colored eggs, and Quinn was watching Beth carefully, just in case she dropped her breakfast down her deep blue dress. After the plates were cleared, Quinn put the finishing touches on Beth's hair and fixed Puck's tie before the three piled into the car and drove down to the church. When they pulled into a parking spot and Puck cut the engine, he looked over to find that Quinn was staring blankly ahead, her hands shaking,

"Hey," he said gently "everything OK?" Quinn blinked and looked over at him.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that the last funeral I went to-"

"was Finn's," Puck finished solemnly "I get it," Quinn sniffled.

"Come on," she said, getting out of the car and going around to pick up Beth "it's time to say goodbye to mommy," she said to the little girl, and the three made their way into the church, where they were greeted by Rachel's dads, handing them each a memorial pamphlet,

"Thank you for coming," Hiram said in a low voice, and the two each gave him a small smile as they passed, while Beth waved shyly.

Quinn and Puck spotted Rachel, and took a seat on her right, giving Kurt a quick sympathetic smile as he comforted the crying brunette.

"How are you doing, Rach?" Quinn asked gently, and Rachel looked over at her.

"It seems more real now," she said quietly, and Quinn reached for her hand, supporting Beth on her lap with the other arm.

"I know," she murmured "I'm so sorry,"

"It's not your fault," Rachel said, giving the attention to the pastor as he began the service. After the video presentation that brought both Rachel and Kurt to tears, the pastor invited Rachel to the front to speak.

"For most people," she began shakily "a mom is someone who makes you do chores and tells you when your clothes aren't appropriate, someone who grounds you because you missed curfew, but Shelby wasn't that for me; she gave me life, the greatest gift for my dads, and they did all that stuff, but my mom was my best friend, mentor and inspiration. She got all the best parts of our relationship, and it sounds amazing on my part, having three incrdible parents, but I know Shelby gave up so much for me, for my family, and I know it hurt her so much, but I never got to thank her for her sacrifice. I just- thank you mom- mommy-" Rachel broke down at that moment and Kurt stepped up to the lectern to escort her back to her seat as Quinn turned to Puck, wide eyed,

"I can't do this," she whispered, and Puck took her hand.

"Yes you can," he told her as the pastor went on about Shelby being with god "you've been through way worse, babe, and I know you can do this, you have to, for Beth," Quinn nodded as the pastor called her forward. She got up and made her way to the front of the church, gripping the lectern for dear life as she put her papers down in front of her.

"Most of you probably don't know who I am," Quinn began "I don't expect you too, I was only a part of Shelby's life for a brief period, so I'm not going to explain who I am, all I'm going to say is that she did something amazing for me when I was younger, and for that I am eternally grateful." she paused, looking to Puck, who gave her an encouraging smile "Shelby Corcoran was a selfless, kind and incredibly talented woman, and she even had it in her heart to forgive the worst of things," she thought back to the whole child services debacle, and her stomach writhed with guilt "but the most incredible thing about Shelby was that she gave little Beth a home. After selflessly giving up her own daughter so that two people who loved each other could complete their family, she gave a little girl born to a broken family a safe place to call home, and a wonderful woman to call mom." Quinn sniffled "So, not only did Rachel lose her mother today, but Beth lost hers, not long after she learned how to say mommy." there were a few sniffles from the audience, and Quinn took a deep breath before continuing "I guess I just want to say, rest in peace Shelby, we'll always remember that you died trying to get home to your precious girl, and I want to thank you for touching each and every one of us with your love, your music, and your compassion." Quinn bowed her head for a moment before collecting her speech and taking her seat again. The pastor then invited some people to carry the coffin from the church, and Puck made his way up to take a place,

"Thank you for taking care of her," he murmured to the coffin as he lifted it "I swear to you Quinn and I will do what we can to do even half as good a job as you,"

Soon, Shelby's close family and friends, as well as Quinn and Puck, who held each of Beth's hands, were gathered around her grave, and they watched solemnly as the coffin was lowered into the ground. People began to tearfully sprinkle handfuls of dirt onto the box, Quinn and Puck being the last to step forward, bringing Beth with them.

"You wanna say bye to mommy, honey?" Quinn asked, handing the little girl a handful of dirt.

"Bye bye mommy," Beth said tearily, throwing the dirt with all her might so that it scattered all over the coffin.

"She's up there now," Puck pointed to the sky "watching over us," Beth nodded tearfully, snuggling into her father's embrace as the pastor said a final prayer before the group was dismissed.

"Quinn!" Rachel found the couple immediately, wiping at her red eyes with a handkerchief as she pulled the blonde into a hug "That was such a beautiful speech! She would've loved it!"

"Thanks," Quinn said "yours was amazing too, you held it together for so long,"

"I guess I've had practice," Rachel replied, reaching to her neck to touch her 'Finn' necklace.

"Rachie?" Beth asked, her eyes on the necklace.

"Yes, Beth?"

"What's that?" she pointed to Rachel's neck.

"It's a necklace that says Finn on it," Rachel explained "it reminds me that Uncle Finn is always with me," Beth leaned closer and Puck had to tighten his grip to keep her from pushing herself out of his arms,

"Uncle Finn," Beth said to Rachel's neck "can you take care of my mommy in heaven, please?" Rachel couldn't help but let out a watery chuckle,

"He promises he will, baby,"

**A/N: So there you go, sorry it was such a big chapter, but I couldn't just stop it in a random place, and have it be a filler, so I hope you liked it, as always, leave a review and there'll be more where that came from! xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello? Is anybody there? ****_(echoes) _****nobody reviewed the last chapter of this story, and maybe it's because the Glee fandom might not be so active on here and I'm used to Rushers reading and reviewing my stories, but I just really would love to know if you guys are reading this, because I'm really proud of it, and I would really hate to not be sharing it with anyone. Anyway, that's my little rant, do enjoy if you are reading though, I love you!**

**Chapter 8:**

The next week or so was quiet; Quinn, Puck and Rachel were excused from glee club meetings for as long as they needed to be, and the young couple spent all of their time with Beth; playing, talking, anything to distract her from her loss.

Quinn, however, wasn't so easily distracted; she couldn't stop thinking about Shelby and what she's said to her all those years ago, that it didn't matter whose body Beth came out of, and that the true measure of motherhood was how much you could give up for your child, but did that mean that Shelby had never intended to tell Beth she was adopted? Or did she invite Puck and Quinn over to help tell her? She would never know, and her stomach writhed anxiously as she watched Puck playing effortlessly with Beth; they truly were father and daughter, she thought as Beth handed him a princess crown and he put it on top of his head, smiling and bowing as she swished her fairy dress. Quinn thought of the adoption paperwork that sat on her desk in her room; Shelby had said that Beth goes to them, but did that mean they were entitled to tell her that they were her real parents? Quinn sighed, it would be easier on Beth knowing that she had two parents who loved her, rather than still thinking her only parent had died and she was now living with family friends, right? Finally deciding, she caught Puck's attention from across the room, and he came over to her, excusing himself from Beth for a minute,

"What's up?" he asked.

"I think we should tell Beth about us," Puck raised an eyebrow,

"Are you sure?" he asked "I mean, is that what Shelby would've wanted?" there was a moment of silence before Quinn responded,

"She wanted us to be a part of Beth's life," she answered confidently "that's all we'll know, but doesn't Beth deserve to know who we really are? She deserves to know she has a whole family out there, and that she hasn't just lost the only person who cares about her." Puck nodded slowly,

"Isn't she a bit young?" he asked hesitantly "She's only four,"

"She's smart, she'll understand," Quinn said by way of an answer "besides, if we tell her now, and tell her that we're adopting her back, she'll understand that she has a family, and we didn't just give her up,"

"But we did give her up," Puck put in.

"So? Now we're getting her back!" Quinn said shortly "Beth needs to know that we're her family now, so it'll be better for her to know that we're her actual family, trust me." and with that she walked over to pick up Beth, leaving Puck to let out a sigh and hope to god Quinn was right,

"Beth, sweetie," Quinn said "we have something to tell you," she sat Beth on her knee on the couch and beckoned a reluctant Puck over, where he sat beside them, watching Quinn warily.

"Ok," Beth nodded seriously, and Puck's heart melted at her adorable pursed lips as she watched her parents, so like Quinn...

"Well, honey," Quinn began "sometimes, mommies have babies when they didn't think they were having them, which means the mommies aren't really ready to be mommies," Beth was watching her quizzically as she spoke, so Puck cut in,

"But it doesn't means that they love the baby any less," he said, giving Beth a small smile.

"And sometimes," Quinn continued carefully "mommies can't have babies, even though they want to really badly,"

"Why?" Beth asked, and Puck and Quinn looked at each other.

"Uh, we don't know," Puck hoped that would suffice, and it looked as though it did, because Beth looked down pensively,

"Poor mommies," she said.

"Exactly," Quinn encouraged "poor mommies, which is why the mommies who have babies they aren't ready for, give their babies to the other mommies, OK?" Beth tilted her head to the side, and Puck cut in again,

"Like when Aunt Rachel says she doesn't have any dolls, so you give you some of yours, remember, monkey face?" Beth nodded,

"Mommy said Rachie and me are sharing,"

"Exactly!" Quinn said "The mommies share the baby with the mommies who don't have a baby, like you share with Rachel,"

"That's sorta what happened with you, babe;" Puck told his daughter "a little while ago, Quinn and I found out that we were gonna be a mommy and a daddy," Puck remembered a time when he wouldn't be caught dead using baby talk, but Beth's confused little expression had captured him and melted his resolve.

"Really?" Beth said excitedly.

"Yeah," Quinn gave a small smile "except we were still in school,"

"We were a mommy and daddy who weren't ready for a baby, even if she was the prettiest baby girl her daddy had ever seen, and he wanted to be her daddy more than anything else in the world," Puck blushed as Quinn shot him a look, and there was a small pause before Quinn took over again,

"So we decided that it was better for our pretty baby to have a grown up for a mommy, a grown up who wanted a baby really bad, but couldn't have one, understand?"

"Like Rachie," Beth said confidently.

"Uh, what do you mean, monkey face?" Puck asked, shooting Quinn a look; was he right? Was Beth too young to understand adoption? Was she really thinking that Rachel was her mother now?

"Rachie has no dolls, so I gave some to her, even though they're my dolls," Beth clarified, as if it was obvious, and Quinn couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"Like Rachie," she smiled "except, this grown up's name was Shelby," she paused for a moment as Beth studied her.

"Like my mommy's name!" the little girl said enthusiastically.

"She was your mommy," Puck said reluctantly, and his stomach dropped a little as Beth turned on him,

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, honey," Quinn clarified "your mommy couldn't have a baby by herself, she needed Puck and I to help her, so we shared our baby with her, we shared you with her,"

"We're your real mommy and daddy, monkey face," Puck said gently, and Beth looked at them, her eyes wide,

"Do you understand, Beth?" Quinn asked, and Beth nodded,

"Mommy couldn't have a baby, so you gave me to her,"

"Exactly," Quinn smiled "we can be your other mommy and daddy, or we can keep being Puck and Quinn, whatever you want,"

"I know we gave you up," Puck put in "and it's hard to get used to, but we need you to know that we love you so much, we did when you were born, and we do now, OK?"

"OK," Beth said after a moment "daddy," Puck's heart skipped a beat, and he had to make sure he had heard Beth right when she said that.

"Beth," he said seriously, pushing his hope aside for a minute as he took Beth onto his knee and looked at her "I don't have to be daddy if you don't want me to, you know that, right?"

"Right,"

"And I'm not here to replace your mommy," Quinn said "so I can still be Quinn if that's better," but Beth shook her head, her blonde ringlets flopping as she did so.

"No," she said, locking her little eyes with Quinn's "my mommy is gone, you can be my new mommy," she reached and grabbed the blonde, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Beth," she let out breathlessly, holding the young girl close to her.

"It's OK, mommy," the little blonde said.

"There's one more thing," Puck said, capturing the attention of both the blondes "When your momma Shelby died, she said that you can stay with your mommy and daddy," he indicated himself and Quinn, just in case "do you want to stay with us, Beth?"

"Yes!" Beth let out excitedly, throwing herself at Puck, who let out a grunt as he caught her in his arms "I love you mommy and daddy!"

"We love you too, babe," Puck said as he stroked her hair.

"Puck," came Quinn's voice from the front door, and he turned to see that she was holding a letter in her hand "it's from child protective services; we have to legally adopt Beth back, or they'll take her,"

**A/N: So there we go! By the way I don't think child services take a child if you don't adopt them in this case, but we're in the little loopy world Brittany lives in and I'm assuming the Glee universe is set in, so let's pretend it does happen that way, OK?**

**Pretty please review guys, I really want to know if anyone's actually enjoying my work!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! So I have work that I'm supposed to be doing at the moment, but I don't wanna! So be glad I'm proctrastinating, because you get a new chapter out of it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

"Why do we even have to go down there anyway? She's our daughter, we shouldn't have to adopt her back!" Puck grumbled as he struggled with his tie, frowning at the mirror.

"Because that's the way the court works," Quinn said calmly as she pulled a brush through her hair, and she smirked as Puck decided that the court was a number of hideous profanities that he wouldn't dare repeat in front of Beth "Do you want to get Beth back, or not?" she put a hand on her hip, and Puck recognized Loopy Quinn immediately.

"Yes," he muttered.

"Then just sit there," she made her way up to him and began to redo his tie "smile politely, and sign the papers, OK?"

"Fine," he relented grumpily.

"Good," Quinn smiled her queen bee smile before turning and opening their bedroom door. "Beth?" she called, and the little girl came out of her room,

"Yeah?"

"Are you all ready to see Aunt Rachel?" Quinn asked, and Beth nodded enthusiastically "Alright then, let's go!" Quinn and Puck quickly dropped Beth with Rachel and her dads before heading over to the legal firm that would handle their adoption.

"Mr Puckerman, Miss Fabray," the lawyer said by way of welcoming them into his stark office, and the two sat down, Quinn smoothing out the skirt of her yellow sundress as she did so "my name is Mr James Howard, and I'll be working through your adoption case today. Do you have the record of the adoption papers?" Quinn nodded and pulled them out of her handbag.

"Thank you," Mr Howard said as he took the papers, scanning over them through his horn rimmed glasses "well," he let out a chuckle that made Puck tense a little "what a, uh, unique circumstance we have here, we don't normally process adoptions from the deceased!" Puck fought the urge to roll his eyes,

"Yeah, it's weird, can we just get this over with?" Quinn kicked him under the table and Mr Howard offered him a smile that was in no way sincere.

"Of course, Mr Puckerman," he took one more look over the papers "now, seeing as you two are the biological parents of, uh," he looked down and squinted "Beth," Puck was suddenly very impressed with his impulse control and his ability not to punch the heck out of this guy "the process is merely a matter of signing some paperwork."

"You couldn't have just like, sent us the papers, or something?" Puck asked cynically, and Quinn kicked him again.

"I'm sorry about this," she apologized, giving him a pointed look.

"I completely understand," Howard smiled, although Puck knew he didn't understand, and probably didn't care "matters that involve children are always close to the heart," 'which bullshit textbook did you recite that from?' Puck thought, fighting a grimace as the man typed away on his computer,

"Alright, I'll just go collect and certify the papers," he said, getting up and striding out of the room before Quinn turned on Puck,

"What was that?" Loopy Quinn demanded.

"That guy is a total asshole Quinn!" Puck defended.

"He's an asshole who's giving us back our daughter!" she returned coldly, and Puck rolled his eyes as Howard re-entered the room,

"Sign here," he thrust the paper in front of Puck, who signed and rolled his eyes as the man moved away "and here Ms Fabray," he said, handing Quinn the form, and she sighed before handing it back, watching eagerly as he stamped the paper and signed it himself "congratulations, you now both have sole custody of Beth, there's just one more matter," he finished pointedly as Puck made to get up "her birth certificate; as it stands, her name is still Beth Corcoran. I assume you wish to change that," he left the statement as more of a question as the couple looked at each other.

"Uh, yeah," Puck began, watching Quinn uncertainly.

"Her name is Beth Puckerman," the blonde said decisively, and Puck's eyes widened.

"Why my name?" he asked.

"Because we're a family." Quinn answered simply "I'm never leaving you or Beth, and the three of us are gonna be a proper family one day," a smile made it's way onto Puck's face at her words, and he turned to the man,

"Beth Puckerman," Howard nodded and wrote it on Beth's adoption papers and filed them away before correcting her birth certificate.

"Congratulations," he said as the couple thanked him profusely and left the building.

"Beth Puckerman!" Puck yelled excitedly, picking Quinn up around the waist and spinning her around before holding her close "Beth freaking Puckerman!"

"Hey!" came a voice the two knew only too well "Watch the language around your daughter, Puckerman!" Puck and Quinn turned to see Rachel standing behind them, holding one of Beth's hands, with Kurt holding the little girl's other hand and Blaine holding his, all four wearing huge grins on their faces,

"Congratulations, guys," Blaine said, stepping away from the group to hug Quinn and pat Puck's back,

"Thanks," Quinn beamed, and Puck just continued to grin, unable to generate any words.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Rachel said dramatically "The amazing thing that's come out of this tragedy, and it happened to the most deserving people I know!" she, unlike Blaine, pulled the young couple into an embrace and Puck, who towered over her and who wasn't a fan of physical contact unless it was Quinn, found himself helpless in the small singer's tight hug, but he smiled all the same.

"Congrats guys," Kurt smiled from where he stood with Beth as Rachel let them go "maybe this is where Blaine and I will come when we want to start a family," the dark haired boy smiled, grasping Kurt's hand,

"Maybe someday," he said.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Beth, who had been impatiently waiting as the adults talked, yanked herself from Kurt and Rachel's hands before throwing herself into the arms of her parents.

"We're all yours, darlin'" Puck told her proudly, hoisting her onto his hip as Quinn watched happily.

"We're a family now," she said, and Beth beamed excitedly, clapping her little hands.

"Yay!" she wrapped her arms tightly around Puck's neck and placed a wet kiss on his cheek, not that he minded; he couldn't stop smiling.

"What do you say we go out to lunch?" Rachel asked "My treat!"

"All of us?" Blaine asked hesitantly, keeping a wary eye on the couple, fully aware that they might want to spend some time alone with their daughter.

"Of course!" Quinn smiled genuinely "Rachel's paying, isn't she?" Blaine wordlessly thanked the blonde, and she nodded in his direction before turning her attention back to Beth as her father spoke,

"What do you think about that, monkey face?" Puck asked the little girl "Lunch with mommy, daddy, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt?"

"We have s'agetti?" Beth asked excitedly.

"'Course we can have spaghetti!" Puck said, answering the confused looks of the others.

"OK!" Beth said happily, clapping her hands before letting out a little squeal as Puck lifted her up onto his shoulders, holding onto her waist so she didn't fall.

"Puck!" Quinn said worriedly "Put her down, she might fall!"

"She's fine, Q," he smirked as Beth reached down and caught a death grip on his hands at her waist "aren't you, monkey face?"

"Yeah!" Beth called out "It's OK, mommy!"

"Hold on to your daddy!" Quinn said, relenting slightly, but that didn't stop her from shooting wary glances at her daughter every few minutes.

"You're a natural already," Rachel said to her as they walked to Breadstix.

"Really?" Quinn asked, turning to the brunette, but not before double checking that Beth was holding on with both hands.

"Yeah!" Rachel said enthusiastically "I think you're already a great mom Quinn, you were the minute Beth was born and you made the decision to give her to Shelby," Quinn opened her mouth, but Rachel cut her off "I know you weren't ready to have her, but part of me always believed you were doing what was best for her, you always have been taking care of your daughter, even if no one else knew you were," Quinn let out a sigh,

"I've always felt guilty for giving her up; every time I saw Puck I couldn't stop thinking about the night we went home from the hospital," she paused and Rachel waited patiently; no one knew what happened after Beth had been born, all they knew was that the following Monday, Puck and Quinn were on civil but cold terms, and no one could understand why "he told me that we could've kept her, we could've raised her. I said that it wasn't the right thing to do for her, but he told me that was bullshit, and that I was just afraid of being a mother. He wouldn't stop crying, and on some level I knew he was right about giving up Beth: I knew I wasn't doing it because it was right for her, I was doing it because it was right for me, I was selfish in what I did, and I could see what it was doing to him, but I kept saying it was right. It killed him, Rach; I didn't think he'd be so attached to her, but it broke him a bit more every day after we gave her up. It hurt me too, but not nearly as much; it was killing him from the inside out. Every time I tried to visit after I moved back home, his mom kept saying he didn't want to see me, or anyone. Guys like Puck, not much hurts them, but this broke him, and I couldn't help feel guilty about the fact that not only was I not feeling nearly as much sadness as he was about giving up my daughter, but that I caused one of the bravest, strongest people I know to break down and cry like he did that night. I threw myself into cheerleading and glee club to distract myself the next year, but then we quit Cheerios, and I found myself seeing him every day, seeing him avoid my eye because it hurt too much. It came to a boiling point during summer break when I got a job babysitting his sister; his mom said he wasn't going to be home, but he came back early and we got in this huge fight, he cried again over Beth, and I just couldn't take it; I had to distance myself from my past as much as possible, find a new life, but when Shelby came back and I saw how happy he was when he saw Beth, I felt that ache he talked about, and I knew I needed her back."

"Quinn," Rachel breathed, for once speechless.

"I'm not a good mom, Rachel, I never was; I've been selfish and cruel. I hurt Puck more than I ever thought I would, and to this day I still don't know if he fully trusts me. All I know is that now I have him and Beth, and I need for us to all be a family."

"Beth isn't the only thing keeping you together, Quinn," the brunette said "and if she is, then I'm sorry but that's not a healthy relationship, and you need to fix it,"

"Honestly," Quinn said, sounding exhausted all of a sudden, as if she'd just lost all the air in her lungs "I don't want to ruin anything with stupid questions right now, I have him, and we have Beth, I'm happy with that," Rachel looked slightly affronted, but kept it to herself as the others caught up to them in the restaurant and Rachel approached the waitress,

"Table for six?"

**A/N: So guys, what do you think of Quinn's confession? I always wondered how she bounced back so quickly after she gave up Beth, but crashed and burned in senior year, so I thought I'd try to tell her story the way I imagined it. Anyway, I hope you guys liked that, and the cute Quicketh-ness, and I shall see you all soon**!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Good afternoon, my favorite humans! So you've probably realized that I haven't really had an updating schedule, and that I've kind of been updating whenever I feel like it, but I'm thinking that Fridays are gonna be a Glee days because I've got that day off university, and then the weekends will be for my other stories, sound good? Cool, onto the chapter! **

**Chapter 10:**

Quinn and Puck arrived from Breadstix a few hours later, putting Beth down before the little girl ran to Franny's room and began to play with her toys.

"I have to ask you something," Quinn said into the silence, the guilt from her talk with Rachel writhing in her stomach, and Puck looked over at her,

"Sure babe," he said, making his way over to sit on the couch as she did the same "what is it?"

"What you said to Beth when we told her she was adopted, that you wanted to be her dad, you meant that, right?"

"You know the answer to that," Puck answered tonelessly, avoiding her eye.

"But I kept you from that, right?" Quinn pressed.

"What are you doing right now?" Puck asked shortly, finally facing her.

"I have to know-"

"You already know!" he exclaimed, standing "You're just looking for a way to make yourself seem like the victim!"

"How-"

"Stop it, Quinn!" Puck snapped "You know I felt crap after we gave her up, why are you bringing this back up again?"

"You cried," Quinn said, unable to stop her words as she watched the way his face contorted with hurt and anger "I made you cry,"

"Yeah, you did!" he yelled "You made me feel like absolute shit when you said we were giving her up, you're the one who made me cry for the first time since my dad left! You're the one who should be feeling guilty for this whole damn mess we're in, OK? Is that what you wanted to hear? Do you feel better now, Quinn? Because I sure don't!"

"Stop!" Quinn raised her voice to match his, getting up to glare at him "You think I don't feel bad enough about this? About the fact that today was the first time either of us have actually been happy since Beth was born? Because I do! So do you, I know you do, so we need to fix this!"

"This is your method of fixing things?!" Puck demanded "Making me feel like shit for being upset that I lost her, and faking all this guilt to make me seem like the bad guy, just so you can feel like you did something?!"

"I'm not faking!" Quinn yelled back "You think I can fake this? I need us to get through this without fighting, because god knows there's a lot we need to get through!" there was silence as the two panted heavily, and Puck let out a frustrated, exhausted sigh as he met her eyes,

"Not now, OK?" he said tiredly "Just- I'm gonna stay with my mom tonight," and with that, he left, and Quinn stood motionless, shaking slightly with what she thought was rage, until she felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes.

Quinn lay curled in her bed that night, unable to sleep, unable to stop her brain from going around in circles; Puck was mad at her for giving Beth up, he was mad at her for pushing the blame onto him through her guilt, and she was mad at Puck for... that was something that Quinn's restless brain just couldn't work out; everything was finally going well for them, and then things had to go and get screwed up... when it came down to it, Quinn realized as she choked out a quiet sob, she was mad at Puck because she had caused him to yell at her... suddenly, she felt the bed compress with the weight of another person, heard the blankets flutter slightly and felt a hand gently touch her shoulder, and she froze.

"It's me," a gentle voice told her, and she rolled over to meet hazel eyes, glistening with tears that had fallen.

"Puck," Quinn breathed out "I'm so-"

"No, don't apologize," Puck said, sitting up as Quinn did the same "you were right, we do need to fix this; it still kills me every day, Quinn." he said earnestly.

"But, we got her back-" she interrupted, confused.

"Not Beth," he answered "you; what this did to us still hurts, and every time I see you, I think of what we did, and I guess I thought pushing it away would help, but it didn't. It freaking hurt."

"I know," Quinn said gently "it hurts me every day too; we weren't dating or anything, but I really cared about you back then, and now, I- I love you," Puck rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, mumbling that he loved Quinn too "but now there's just this thing between us, this guilt that neither of us ever talk about,"

"We need to," Puck mumbled, and Quinn nodded, blinking at tears "OK first, no crying," Quinn let a small smile grace her lips,

"I won't if you won't," she said, reaching out her hand for Puck to shake, and he did, "Look," she began as Puck turned on the bedside lamp "I'm sorry for what giving Beth up did to you, but you know now that it was what's best for her, right?" Puck nodded "It hurt me too," Quinn continued "not as much as it hurt you, but losing her did hurt; I just knew I had to get past it, focus on something else, because I knew I couldn't change what had happened," Puck let out a little chuckle,

"You always focused on the future," he said affectionately.

"Yeah," Quinn smiled "but the summer before senior year, when I saw you that day-" she needn't say anymore, neither of them ever wanted to bring up the memory of that day "it all just came back to me, and I- I couldn't take it," she stopped, and he put a gentle hand on her leg "I'm sorry,"

"I know-"

"No, I shouldn't have ever made you feel guilty about wanting to keep her, she is our daughter,"

"I shouldn't have made you feel bad for giving her up," Puck put in "I knew you were right, you always are," Quinn blushed, giving a small smile "but I couldn't shake the crappy feeling I had inside, and every time I saw you I remembered those fights... until I saw her with Shelby; right when you realized you needed her back, I realized we needed to let her go," Quinn let out a breathy chuckle,

"We never really worked the way we should've," she said, but Puck dismissed her,

"But we did," he pressed "we worked because we loved - love - each other even though there's this whole mess of crap and history between us,"

"And we're gonna keep working, right?" Quinn asked.

"Even more so," Puck told her, taking her hand "because there's no more crap between us, right? Everything's forgiven and forgotten?"

"Right," Quinn smiled at his word choice "no more crap,"

"I love you," Puck said as he pulled her into his arms "crap or no crap," and with that he met her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. He was right, Quinn thought as the two broke apart and he wrapped his arms protectively around her as the two lay down in bed; they weren't supposed to work, president of the celibacy club and the bad boy sex shark, but they did, they worked enough to finally be parents to the daughter they'd always wanted but could never have, and now, things were finally falling into place for them.

**A/N: So there you go, I hope you like this chapter; I got such lovely reviews on the last one, but I'm not sure this ones as good...**

**I also could do with your help guys: I've written this whole story out and given it an ending I really love, but I was just re-reading it and I was so proud of my ideas, and I loved writing Beth and Quick that I really would love to keep writing! **

**Now, the thing is, I could keep writing and add the other characters in and see where their lives go a little bit, but keep focusing on Quinn and Puck as parents, but I worry that I won't reach a nice little happy ending like I had when I finished writing the story. So it's up to you guys, should I keep writing after my end chapter, or leave it, and maybe write new stories in the same universe?**

**I'll ask again on the last chapter, but for now what do you think?**

**Thanks again for all your reviews so far, and I'll see you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I went to bed last night, promising myself that I'd upload another chapter of Beth, because waiting a whole week isn't working for me :) so here you go!**

**Chapter 11:**

**_a few months later..._**

"I'm pregnant," the sense of déjà vu was strong as Quinn spoke, only this time, she was looking into the understanding and gentle eyes of Puck, rather than Finn's terrified ones.

Puck, for his part, couldn't help the smile on his face as he gazed down adoringly at his girlfriend,

"Quinn, that's amazing!" he exclaimed.

"You're not mad?" she asked, and his eyes widened.

"Mad?" Puck asked incredulously "Why would I be mad? Terrified, maybe, but not mad! I know we're still young, but I also know I want a family with you, Quinn, and I don't care when it happens. I mean, we had Beth at sixteen for god's sake!"

"I guess," Quinn mumbled.

"I know we can do this," Puck grasped her shoulders and looked intently down at her "we're finally gonna be a family!" before she could say anything in return, he pulled her into a tight embrace, giddy with excitement, and she couldn't help but let out a relieved chuckle as he held her against him "Can we tell Beth?" he asked as he let her go.

"Sure," Quinn smiled, and with that Puck placed a quick kiss on her head and made his way out of the room to get Beth.

"Daddy, what is it?" the little girl giggled as Puck pulled her by the hand into her parents' bedroom.

"Your dad and I have something to tell you," Quinn said from the bed.

"Okay!" Beth said enthusiastically perching herself on Puck's lap as he sat beside Quinn.

"Your mom is gonna have a baby, Beth," Puck informed her, and she took a moment before she looked quizzically between her parents.

"Baby?" Beth asked, looking to Quinn.

"Yep, a baby, honey," Quinn smiled reassuringly, placing a hand on her stomach "in here is your baby brother or sister," Beth turned her gaze on Quinn's stomach, mesmerized.

"It's so tiny!" she said, looking up at her mother again.

"It'll grow," Quinn told her "when it's ready to be born, it'll be big enough for your daddy to hold in his hands," Puck looked up at that, fighting the smile that crept onto his face.

"Really?" Beth asked Puck, and he nodded.

"Yep, I held you in the palm of both my hands when you were a baby, monkey face," he showed her his hands side by side, and she gazed at them in wonder.

"When's my brother or sister coming?" Beth asked her mother excitedly.

"Not for a while, honey," Quinn answered with a smile "baby has to grow in my tummy for a bit first," Beth resumed staring at Quinn's stomach, and she began squirming in Puck's arms until he let her move forward to put her hands on Quinn's stomach with the confidence only an innocent child would have.

"Hi baby," Beth said excitedly "it's Beth! I'm your big sister! I can't wait to see you, but mommy says you have to grow first, so I have to wait. I love you baby," she pressed a kiss to her mother's stomach as Quinn let out a sob that could have been disguised as a breathy chuckle, but Beth saw straight through her, and looked up immediately,

"Why crying mommy?" the little girl asked.

"It's happy crying, honey," Quinn wiped at her eyes "I'm happy you love this new baby, you're gonna be an amazing big sister, Beth,"

"Thanks," Beth smiled, leaning over to wrap her little arms around Quinn, only to be enveloped in a protective hug as Puck brought his girls into his arms.

**A/N: So there you go guys! Sorry, but I just couldn't resist another Puckerman baby! And big sister Beth, I mean, come on! Cute right? See you soon guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, so I actually meant to upload this chapter of Beth a couple of days ago, but I kept forgetting, so I'm sorry about that! I also got a review saying I made someone cry with this story! Aww! Don't worry, I made myself cry too, I have a lot of Quinn/Puck/Beth feelings! Do enjoy the result of those feelings in my new chapter!**

**Chapter 12:**

Over the next two months, Beth's excitement about the baby only grew, and Quinn found herself answering the same question in the same way over and over again;

"When's the baby coming?"

"Soon, Beth,"

It went on and on, and as much as Quinn was bored of answering the same question she couldn't help but be glad for her daughter's enthusiasm. Puck however, she noticed, had been anxious for the past few days, and she couldn't help but think it was because of the baby; maybe their situation was feeling more real to him now. Her heart dropped at the thought of him backing out; Puck, who had been there for her no matter what when they were sixteen, who was one of the few people she trusted wholeheartedly, couldn't possibly be abandoning her, could he?

One night, when Beth was staying the night at Kurt and Rachel's apartment, Quinn decided to find out; she found Puck sitting on the couch, sipping a beer and staring blankly at the TV,

"Puck?" she asked him, and he looked up at her, clearly startled out of his own thoughts.

"Hey," he said finally, looking over at her.

"Can I ask you something?" she said as she sat down beside him on the couch.

"Sure," Puck replied casually, but Quinn saw straight through him.

"Are you leaving?" she saw him visibly tense and her stomach dropped "Is this too much for you? Because I don't need to hear about you leaving in the middle of the night because you can't handle a family, OK? So just be honest with me, because the truth won't hurt nearly as much as being abandoned by you," Puck was silent for a moment, staring at his hands,

"Quinn, I-"

"You're kidding right?" Quinn demanded, getting to her feet "You're leaving me behind? You're leaving Beth?! Puck, you're leaving our unborn child without a father, all because you're scared?"

"I've been deployed, Quinn-"

"We were just becoming a real family, after all these years! Things are finally going right for us, and you're leaving it all behind!"

"Quinn!" Puck raised his voice to match hers as he stood, towering over her "I-" he lowered his voice "I've been deployed overseas for work, I'm so sorry, I just- I didn't know how to tell you,"

"Puck," Quinn breathed out, her legs giving out as she sat down on the couch again "I'm sorry I- I shouldn't have blown up like that,"

"It's OK,"

"No, it's not, I just- how long will you be gone?" she asked reluctantly.

"Six months," he told her after a moment, avoiding eye contact.

"What?" Quinn asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"I have no choice, babe, I've gotta go," he sat down beside her and began to rub her back, but she pulled away, getting up again.

"You could be killed!" she got out "Puck, it's so dangerous!"

"I know-" he began.

"What if you do get killed?" Quinn interrupted "Did you ever think about that? You have a family now!"

"I know!" Puck yelled over her, but immediately regretted it "I-" he sighed, his voice low "I know, OK? But this is the first time since Beth was born that I've actually felt like I was doing something right, and I can't give it up." he took a breath and watched as Quinn sat back down "When Finn died, I felt like crap for so long, I didn't have the will to get out of bed in the morning, but I knew he wasn't gonna watch me lie around the rest of my life, so I dragged my ass down to Lima for his memorial, but I still couldn't shake the emptiness, you know?" Quinn nodded, blinking at her tears as she thought back to her own experience of hearing the news, the way she had curled up under her blankets and cried until she made herself sick; it was one of the worst moments of her life to date, and her stomach writhed guiltily as she heard that even Puck, who had lost someone he considered to be his brother, had managed to pull himself together for the memorial. "Coach Bieste talked me through it," Puck admitted "and even though I still felt like crap, I knew that Finn would've wanted me to move on without him and be my own quarterback," it hurt like hell to reiterate what his former football coach had said to him that day, to unearth the pain he had felt, but he knew Quinn needed the piece of mind, she needed to at least know there was a reason behind what he was doing to her. "so I knew then that I needed to make something of myself, be the man that Finn already was in high school. That's what this is about, Q, this Air Force stuff, every time I'm out there, I can see him, and I know he's proud that I didn't turn out to be a deadbeat like my dad, that I'm on my way to being even half the man Finn was. I know it hurts, but it'll kill me if I have to give up on another thing that felt right for me," he reached out and held Quinn's cheek in his hand, wiping at the tears with his thumb as he gazed at her, and she nodded, sniffling.

"I get it," she said weakly "I just- be safe, OK?" Puck gave a small smile,

"Always am,"

**A/N: AWW Puck! By the way, I'm hoping deployed is the right term, I read it in a story once and I just kind of used it, so sorry if I'm wrong!**

**Also, last chapter I forgot to mention that I've solved my dilemma! I've decided to write another Quick story, just because I don't want to keep doing this story after the ending that I love, so this way I can keep writing about Beth without messing up this story! **

**I've also got another Glee story in the works, which is basically my version of the characters' 10 years later, but I'll explain that some more as I've written more of it, but so you know I'm not done with writing Glee stories yet!**

**Do let me know what you think of this story for now though, and I'll see you all soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Good evening Gleeks! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had last assignments for this semester of university, exam preperation and moving house to keep me distracted, and I've also bee addicted to writing another Glee story, which I was really excited for until I got stuck... anyway, do enjoy this chapter guys!**

**Chapter 13:**

Puck was being deployed the following Monday, and he and Quinn took a raincheck on Sunday night dinner with the glee alumni at Rachel's to tell Beth;

"Beth, honey," Quinn said gently as she sat her daughter on her knee on the couch "your daddy and I have something we need to tell you,"

"Is it about the baby?" Beth asked enthusiastically.

"Not quite, monkey face," Puck took over when Quinn shook her head tearily "I've gotta go away and work for a while,"

"How long?" Beth asked, turning to her father.

"Six months, darlin'," Puck answered solemnly, and Beth gazed up at him, her bottom lip wobbling; six months was longer than her little four and a half year old mind could comprehend!

"Daddy!" she let out worriedly.

"I'm right here, Beth," he said gently, scooping her into his arms "and I'll be home before you know it, OK?"

"OK," Beth said reluctantly before pulling her father into a hug.

The following morning, the young family was standing at the departures gate at the airport, saying their goodbyes,

"Bye daddy," Beth nuzzled into Puck's neck as he held her tight in his arms.

"Bye, monkey face," Puck said gently, hugging her and kissing the top of her head "take care of mommy for me, OK?"

"Ok," she sniffled as he put her down to open his arms for Quinn, who allowed herself to fall into them and be held in his safe embrace.

"Be safe," Quinn told him weakly.

"Will do," he promised "I love you,"

"Love you too," Quinn mumbled.

"And you," he kneeled down to put a hand on Quinn's belly as she fought a giggle "I know you can't hear me in there, but by the time I get home, you'll be almost ready to be born, so you wait for me, OK squirt? And don't give your mom too much trouble!" he stood up and pulled Quinn into another hug, "I'll be back before you know it, babe, I promise," he mumbled, and she nodded wordlessly, blinking at tears as he let her go and headed towards the gate, giving his family one last wave before disappearing into the crowd.

It wasn't until a few hours later, when Quinn and Beth were in bed and Quinn was shut in her and Puck's bedroom, wrapped up in her blankets, that she finally let the tears she had been holding in fall. She sat with her knees up to her chest and cried so hard that she was shaking, for the first time since Finn had died. She cried and cried until she had a pain in her chest from the sobs that wracked her body and her head ached.

"Mommy?" Quinn looked up at the little voice, and saw Beth standing in the doorway to hers and Puck's room.

"Hi baby," she gave a weak smile, and the little girl made her way over to crawl into bed beside her mother and cuddle into her side "I miss your daddy already,"

"Me too," Beth mumbled "is he home soon?" she asked, her big brown eyes gazing up into her mother's teary ones.

"Not for a while, honey," Quinn answered, sniffling "it's pretty lonely though, huh?" Beth nodded and Quinn put her arm around the little girl's shoulders "You wanna sleep in here with me?"

"Yeah," Beth said in a small voice, and soon the mother and daughter were curled up together in the big bed, finally sleeping soundly.

**A/N: Aww it's actually really sad for me to think about Puck leaving his family behind! Poor Beth and Quinn!**

** Leave me a review if you think this super short chapter (sorry!) was worthy, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update, but we've been moving house this week, and we've only just got the internet back. I've also been a little obsessed with my third Quicketh story, and I'm really excited about it, so hopefully I'll get my other Glee stories done and upload them soon! But for now, enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

The following morning, Quinn awoke, rolling over to find an empty bed beside her, and her stomach sank as she remembered that Puck had left. She got up, rubbing her eyes before double checking on Beth in her room and heading out into the kitchen and living room. Grabbing the landline from the counter in the kitchen and dialing the familiar number,

"Quinn?" Rachel asked "What's up? Is everything OK?"

"Yeah," she replied hesitantly "it's just- Puck left yesterday, and I guess we need a distraction,"

"Say no more!" Rachel said "Be ready in a half hour, I'm taking you and Beth out for breakfast!"

"Thanks, Rach," Quinn allowed herself to smile as she hung up the phone. She then went to quickly put on one of her sundresses, a cardigan and shoes before heading into Beth's room to gently wake her daughter. Exactly half an hour later, there was a knock at the door and Quinn, rolling her eyes, went to answer it.

"Hey," Rachel said gently "how are you doing?"

"I'm OK," Quinn nodded as Beth came to see who was at the door.

"Hi Beth!" Rachel said enthusiastically.

"Hi," Beth gave a little smile.

"Aunt Rachel is gonna take us out for breakfast," Quinn told her daughter,

"Yay!" she said loudly "Can we have s'agetti?"

"Not for breakfast, honey," Quinn couldn't help but smile, and she continued to grin as Rachel scooped her sister up and hoisted her onto her hip. The two made their way over to Rachel's car, where the brunette buckled Beth into the back seat and Quinn got in the front,

"How's she taking everything?" Rachel asked as she pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Alright, I guess," Quinn replied "it's a lot for her to take in, I mean her mom died, then she found out she was adopted, she was adopted back-" Quinn hesitated before leaving out the her pregnancy "and now her dad's left,"

"Yeah," Rachel mumbled "but she's tough, right?"

"Definitely," Quinn nodded "she's strong like Puck, she's coping much better than I expected her to,"

"That's really good," the other girl said as they pulled into her favorite cafe "but it doesn't surprise me, she has two of the strongest, most stubborn people I know as her parents,"

"Shut up!" Quinn smirked, and the brunette tossed her hair over her shoulder carelessly as she got out of the car before letting Beth out,

"Hold mine and Aunt Rachel's hands, honey!" Quinn told her daughter as they walked into the cafe,

"Ok, mommy!" the woman at the front desk looked between Quinn and her daughter, and the blonde felt her blood boil slightly at the way she narrowed her eyes.

"Can I help you?" Quinn said coldly, and Beth looked up at her mother with wide eyes.

"I was just wondering how old your daughter is," the woman replied, the harsh undertone in her voice not going unnoticed by either Quinn or Rachel.

"She's four and a half," the blonde replied "which made me sixteen when I had her, in case you were just wondering that as well," she gave her queen bitch smile, and Rachel couldn't help but smirk behind her hand at the astonished look on the woman's face "we'd like a table for three, if you don't mind,"

"Right this way," the woman said, leading them to a spare table, where they sat down before Rachel burst out laughing.

"Still got it," Quinn smirked, and Rachel hid her laugh behind her menu as a waiter walked past.

An hour or so later, the girls were finished with breakfast, and were getting back into Rachel's car when she turned to Quinn,

"What are you doing for the rest of the morning?"

"Uh, nothing, why?"

"Would you like to come visit the glee kids for a while?" Rachel asked expectantly.

"I'd have to take Beth to my mom's first-" Quinn began hesitantly.

"She could come!" the brunette said excitedly "The kids have a quick rehearsal in the mornings now, and I'm sure they'd love it if you'd come by and help out, and I'm sure the alumni would love to see Beth!" Quinn thought for a moment, turning around to see Beth listening intently,

"Sure," she said finally, smiling "sounds fun,"

Within the next few minutes, Rachel had pulled into McKinley High, and was unlocking the building before leading Beth and Quinn down the hall to the choir room.

"What is this place?" Beth asked her mother curiously.

"This is where mommy, daddy, Aunt Rachel, and all our other friends went to school," Quinn replied pensively, stopping as they approached a familiar spot "this was mommy's locker," she put a hand against the metal "where all my books went, there even used to be a picture of you in there!"

"Really?" Beth asked.

"Yeah," Quinn smiled at the memory before Rachel led them to the choir room.

"This is where your mommy and I used to sing, Beth," Rachel smiled as she lifted the little girl up to sit on the piano "we used to sit right here," she grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her along to sit beside her in the front row of chairs.

"This is where your daddy came up with your name," Quinn told Beth, who's eyes widened excitedly.

"He sung your mommy a song that made her cry," Rachel smiled as the door to the room opened and Kurt entered,

"Hi Rach- Quinn, hi!" he gasped as he saw the little blonde girl on the piano "Beth, honey! What are you doing here?" he picked her up and squashed her in a hug before putting her back on the piano.

"Rachie is taking me to see the green kids!" Beth said excitedly.

"Glee kids," Rachel clarified "I thought Quinn and Beth could spend the morning here since Puck's gone,"

"Sure," Kurt smiled "sounds fun!"

"Quinn!" came a loud voice, and the blonde looked over to see Santana and Brittany enter the choir room, their pinkies intertwined "Where's-?" Santana stopped as she saw the little girl sitting on the piano talking animatedly to Kurt "Is this her?"

"Yeah," Quinn smiled proudly "this is Beth," she called her daughter over, "honey, this is Aunty Santana and Aunty Brittany,"

"Hi Beth," Santana smiled, and Beth looked between the two as Brittany whispered to her girlfriend,

"Who is this?" and Santana rolled her eyes,

"This is Quinn's daughter, Britt," she said "remember?"

"Oh yeah," Brittany nodded as the two were introduced.

"You look just as pretty as your mom, squirt!" Santana said, and Beth grinned "thanks, Aunty 'Tana!"

It wasn't long before the rest of the alumni had arrived and were introduced to Beth, and soon Beth was taking rides on Artie's lap in his wheelchair, riding on Sam's shoulders, and watching in awe as Mike and Brittany busted out an impromptu dance routine.

"Your friends are fun, mommy," Beth said later, sitting on her mother's lap by the piano as they waited for the Glee kids to arrive.

"They sure are," Quinn smiled, looking up as the bell rang, which made Beth jump, and the Glee kids filed in.

"Alright," Rachel said, clapping her hands once "so before we start, I'd just like to reintroduce you to Quinn, she and Noah have had some personal things to work through, but she's back now with her daughter Beth, to spend the morning with us as we work towards sectionals!"

"She's gorgeous, Quinn!" Marley gushed.

"She looks like you!" Madison and Mason said excitedly.

"She has my brother's dopey smile though," Jake smirked.

"So do you," Quinn remarked "it's the Puckerman smile,"

"OK! I want you to split off and spend time with your mentors, and we'll come back together in a half hour!" Kurt announced "Kitty, work with Santana and Marley since Quinn is busy, and Jake, you work on your dancing this week with Brittany and Mike,"

"Sure thing!" Jake called out before getting up and approaching Quinn "where's Puck?" he asked.

"My daddy had to go in the ocean for work," Beth said, and Jake raised an eyebrow at Quinn.

"He's been deployed overseas," she clarified before looking down at Beth, who was watching Jake carefully, her little eyes narrowed "this is your dad's brother, honey," Quinn told her "this is your uncle Jake,"

"So you're the Beth my big brother keeps talking about," Jake smiled as he squatted down to Beth's level.

"Yeah," Beth said, more at ease "hi Uncle Jake!"

"Hi yourself," the younger Puckerman brother said with his signature smirk.

"Jake! Dance moves!" Kurt barked, and the tan boy rolled his eyes before getting to work.

"So, Beth," Quinn said to the girl, who was sitting on her lap as the kids filed out of the room after rehearsal "what did you think? Is glee club fun?"

"Yeah!" Beth said enthusiastically, clapping her little hands "I wanna sing!"

"Yeah?" Rachel asked "You wanna sing like your mommy?"

"Yeah! I wanna be like mommy when I grow up!" Beth exclaimed.

"I don't think you wanna be exactly like mommy, honey," Quinn began.

"Yeah you do, Beth," Rachel said, and Quinn gave her a look.

"Don't encourage her-"

"Your mommy is the strongest woman I know," Rachel told Beth "I'd be so proud of you if you grew up to be just as strong as she and your daddy are,"

"Really?" Quinn looked up from her daughter at Rachel as the little girl jumped off her chair and set off, and the brunette nodded.

"Who's this?" Beth asked, pointing to Finn's plaque, which Rachel had lovingly placed back on the choir room wall.

"That's your uncle Finn, honey," Quinn said, getting up to join her by the wall as Rachel did the same "he used to be the leader of our glee club, and when he finished school he taught glee here too,"

"He's watching over me all the time," Rachel said, gazing up at the plaque.

"And today, he watched you," Quinn told her daughter "he watched you sing and dance with everybody and he probably thought, our little Beth is gonna be in glee club when she's older," Beth beamed at that, and looked over to a teary Rachel for confirmation, and the brunette nodded before Beth threw herself into Rachel's arms.

"You know what I said the day you adopted Beth, that you were already an amazing mom?" Quinn nodded uncertainly "I mean it, no matter what you felt when you gave her up, that's not important, the love and support you have for her now is what makes you an amazing mom," Quinn couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she caught the eyes, so like hers, of Beth before she felt the little girl throw herself into her arms.

**A/N: So there you guys! I hope you enjoyed seeing Quinm and her old queen bee ways again, and I know some of you wanted more of the New Directions back in action, so while this is a Quick/Beth story, I figured you guys might like to have a little bit of them to freshen up the story!**

**Let me know what you think, and I'll be back soon!**

**Oh! I'm also on Twitter, so if you'd like to follow me to see any updates, or just see what I'm up to with my writing, go follow me on there - RomioneAlways51 - or gleeksfreaksandwannabes on Tumblr if you like, that would be awesome!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, so before I start I just want to say that this chapter goes out to gleeklexx, thank you so much for your reviews and PM's Lex, I'm really glad you like this story so much! There's plenty more where this came from!**

**Chapter 15: **

Quinn picked up the landline on the first ring, her heart racing as Beth came out to see what the noise was about.

"Hello?" she said anxiously.

"Quinn," came a relieved voice on the other end of the line, making the blonde's heart leap in her chest.

"Puck!" she said excitedly, turning to see Beth running up to her, just as ecstatic.

"Hi babe," Puck said, sounding exhausted, but relieved "listen, I can't talk for long, but I just wanted to see how you and Beth are, and how the baby is; have you told anyone?"

"I'm fine, we're all fine," Quinn told him hastily "I haven't told anyone, they've all been so busy with glee club- are you OK though? How is everything?"

"I'm fine," Puck told her "everything's going as planned, I'll be home before you know it,"

"I miss you," she said in a small voice "so does Beth,"

"I know," Puck said guiltily "is she there? Can I talk to her?"

"Sure," Quinn said before handing her daughter the phone.

"Beth?" Puck asked, and was met with a resounding 'daddy!' "Hi, monkey face, how's everything at home? Are you taking care of your mommy like you promised?"

"Yeah, daddy!" Beth said enthusiastically "She's going to the hostipal today!"

"What- Beth, put your mommy back on," Beth did so "What is she talking about, you have to go to the hospital?" Puck asked Quinn.

"It's just a routine check up," she explained "listen, we'll be able to find out the sex of the baby soon, do you want to know?" there was a moment of silence before Puck replied, and Quinn feared they'd been cut off.

"No," he said finally "I want to be there,"

"Then we'll wait," Quinn said with a smile.

"Listen, I gotta go, but I'll call when I get the chance," Puck said "love you,"

"I love you too," Quinn returned "be safe,"

"Always am," and with that, Puck hung up, leaving Quinn to let out a sigh as she put the phone down.

"Hey," came a sympathetic voice, and Quinn turned around to see Rachel, Blaine and Kurt standing at the entrance to the living room.

"Did I hear right? Did you say baby, Quinn?" Rachel asked excitedly, and the blonde, unable to hide her smile, nodded.

"Mommy gets to see the baby today!" Beth said excitedly, and Kurt's hands flew to his mouth,

"You're seeing the first sonogram today?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah-"

"Oh, can we come?" Rachel asked before she could stop herself.

"I know we're not Puck," Kurt said, recovering himself "but you need someone there with you,"

"Thank you," Quinn smiled, taking Beth's hand as the little girl approached,

"Can we go now?" she asked.

"Of course we can, honey," Rachel said excitedly, and soon the party had made their way out of Quinn's house and to her GP.

"We have an appointment for Quinn Fabray," Rachel almost threw herself at the reception desk, and Quinn rolled her eyes as she approached.

"Fill in these forms, and we'll be with you soon," the receptionist smiled, and Quinn took the paperwork and led the group to find a seat, Beth running to secure the chair next to her mother, watching intently as Quinn filled in the papers.

"Mommy, what's that for?" she asked, and Quinn looked up, smiling,

"It's to tell the doctor all about me, so she knows how to take care of me and the baby," Beth watched as Quinn wrote her details in, and soon she was waiting with the others for the doctor.

"Quinn Fabray?" a nurse asked, and the group got up and followed her to a consulting room "the doctor will be with you in a moment," soon the doctor made her way into the room,

"Quinn," she greeted "you've got quite an entourage with you today!"

"My boyfriend is overseas with work, so I have my friends and daughter with me."

"Great," the doctor smiled, and soon Quinn was up on the table, her hospital gown pulled up over her barely protruding belly "this is going to be cold," the woman warned, putting the gel on Quinn's belly, Quinn wincing, and running the handheld device over it as Kurt and Rachel gasped.

"Quinn look!" Rachel cried excitedly "there's your baby!" but Quinn hushed her as the baby's muffled heartbeat filled the room, and she couldn't help but smile as she heard it.

"Still magic, huh?" Blaine asked "Hearing that?"

"I don't think I'll ever get over hearing it," a beaming Quinn replied.

"That's good," Rachel said "you're ready to be a mom this time,"

"I'm only 21," Quinn replied, eyeing Rachel as the doctor worked on her computer.

"Age has nothing to do with it," Rachel shook her head "you've always been wise beyond your years, Quinn, and you're already an amazing mom, this baby and Beth are so lucky,"

"Thanks Rach," the blonde said, reaching to squeeze Rachel's hand as Beth approached her mother timidly.

"Mommy?" she asked, and Quinn let go of Rachel's hand to take Beth's.

"See your baby brother or sister?" she asked her daughter, and Beth nodded excitedly,

"When's the baby coming?" The little girl asked eagerly.

"Soon, honey," Quinn told her.

"She's the only kid I know looking forward to being an older sibling," Kurt chuckled, and Quinn couldn't help but smile.

Soon, Quinn was given a DVD of the sonogram, and the party was making their way out of the practice,

"Kurt, Blaine and I have glee practice, but you and Beth are more than welcome to come," Rachel told Quinn as they walked to the car park "maybe you could tell everyone about the new baby!" Quinn barely even hesitated before nodding, taking Beth's hand and helping her into the back seat of her car.

The group made it into glee club to watch Santana and Brittany sing a duet, just before Santana knelt down and delivered a heartfelt proposal, Beth watching eagerly as Brittany tearfully accepted.

"Mommy, are you gonna tell them about the baby?" the little girl's voice rang out through the choir room, and all eyes fell on the blonde mother and daughter as Quinn blushed.

"Baby?" Santana asked, and Quinn couldn't tell if she was disbelieving or upset.

"Yeah," Quinn admitted "listen Santana, Brittany, I don't mean to steal attention away from you, but I'm pregnant,"

"It's definitely Puck's, right?" Santana said, half jokingly.

"Of course," Quinn answered.

"Well then, congratulations," the Latina said, and she and her new fiancé pulled the blonde into a hug.

"You too," Quinn said with a smile.

"Well," Rachel said after the bell rang and the glee club filed out of the room "this calls for a celebration at Breadstix!" there was a resounding chatter that went around the alumni, and soon Beth was dropped at Quinn's mothers and Quinn and her friends were out at the Italian restaurant, where she raised her glass in a toast,

"To Santana and Brittany,"

"And to Quinn!" Santana put in, raising her own glass to put it against the others'.

"Cheers!"

**A/N: So there you have it guys! Do you miss Puck? I miss Puck. Brittana proposal though! And Beth and her big (little) mouth, she's such a cutie! Leave me a review guys, and I'll be back again soon! xo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So guess who's REALLY sorry she hasn't updated like forever? Me... sorry guys, but do enjoy this update, and I pinky promise the next one won't be so late!**

**Chapter 16:**

Within the next few months, Santana and Brittany's wedding plans were in full swing; the glee club were rehearsing numbers to sing at the reception, decor was being chosen, and invitations had been sent out as the two picked their bridal parties.

"Mommy look!" Beth said from the front door where she was getting the mail, a new favorite hobby of hers, and had in her hand a pale pink envelope. Quinn got up and approached her daughter to find that Beth had dropped all the other envelopes in her excitement, and she picked them up, struggling slightly with her rounded belly before Beth gave her the pink one.

"It's an invitation to Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana's wedding," Quinn beamed as she read it "they want you to be flower girl, honey!" Quinn's mobile rang at that moment, and she went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Quinn!" Santana replied enthusiastically "Britt and I are going for our dress fittings today, and we wanted you and Beth to come with us,"

"I'd love that," Quinn smiled "and how about I take you out for lunch afterwards?"

"Sounds great," Santana said "we'll come by to pick you up in a few," and with that, she hung up, leaving Quinn to hurry to her room as best she could and throw on a sundress, her most comfortable shoes and a headband to keep her hair in check before heading into Beth's room to get the little girl dressed.

"Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana might pick your flower girl dress today, honey!" she told the little girl, who was practically bouncing on her toes in excitement as Quinn ran a brush through her fine blonde hair, tying a section of it up and securing it with a ribbon.

"Really?" Beth asked eagerly.

"Really," Quinn replied, just as a knock sounded at the door and Beth took off at a run to answer it.

"Do I get to have a flower dress today Aunty Tana?" she asked as the two fiancés stepped into the room.

"Sure do, short stack," Santana smiled.

"Quinn, hey!" Brittany said as the blonde made her way to the door "You're looking good!"

"Tell that to the heartburn I had last night!" Quinn replied.

"Ah, the joys of pregnancy!" Santana smirked as Beth tugged on her wrist "Looks like someone's ready to go," and with that the four girls made their way out of Quinn's place and to Santana's car, Beth chattering excitedly the entire ride to the bridal salon.

"Quinn?" Santana turned to Quinn as the two women sat in the waiting area while Brittany was fitted to her dress behind a curtain, Beth sitting restlessly on her mother's lap.

"Yeah?"

"Since Britt chose Artie as her 'man of honor,'" she lovingly mocked Brittany's words "I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor," Quinn's hands flew to her mouth.

"Of course I will!" she threw herself at the brunette, who hesitated slightly before hugging her back,

"Unholy Trinity, starting together, ending together, right?"

"Right," Quinn beamed as Brittany cleared her throat behind the curtain.

"Ok, I'm ready," and with that she stepped out from behind the curtain to reveal her dress, which sat above the knee, cut low on her chest and had long lacy sleeves down to her wrists.

"Britt-" Santana breathed out, mesmerized.

"Hold on!" Quinn interrupted "The groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding!"

"Last time I checked," Santana smirked "I wasn't a groom," and with that, she got up and approached her blonde fiancé "you look beautiful, Britt," she murmured, pulling the other girl in for a hug and quick kiss.

"Thanks," Brittany smiled, and the dressmaker approached, grasping Santana's wrist and taking her behind the curtain.

"You really do look beautiful, Brittany," Quinn smiled.

"Thanks Quinn," the other blonde said "I saw this and thought of you," Brittany led her over to a section of bridal dresses, pulling out a dress with sweetheart neckline, a lacy bodice and illusion, capped sleeves and an A line skirt "maybe when you get married one day," she told the other girl as she held it up against her.

"Maybe," Quinn said, staring at herself in a nearby mirror, imagining her and Puck having their first dance as husband and wife, she imagined looking up at him for the first time in almost 6 months, his eyes softening as he caught sight of her, his mouth turning into the adoring half smile he reserved for her and Beth...

"Oh Quinn!" Brittany gushed, pulling her out of her thoughts, and the blonde blinked to find that tears had come into her eyes and were now rolling slowly down her cheeks "I didn't mean to make you cry-"

"It's OK," she gave a small sniffle and regained her composure "come on, Santana should be ready now," the two sat down as Santana made her way out of the stall wearing a lacy white pantsuit with glitter adorning the belt.

"Wow, Santana!" Quinn said "You look amazing, but, what's with the pants?"

"The week you were sick in senior year, Mr Schue gave us Saurday Night Fever as our glee assignment," Santana began "I was hoping Brittany would remember the pantsuit I wore when I sang to her,"

"Weren't you singing about fame?" Brittany asked, and Santana turned to her with a smile.

"Yes, but now I realize that it's you I can't be without Britt; fame isn't important if I can't have you to share it with," she was met with a hug and kiss from a teary Brittany, and soon the girls were looking at young girl's dresses for Beth,

"This one, mommy!" the little blonde girl said excitedly, pointing to a little pink dress with short sleeves and a sash going around the waist, fastening in a bow at the back.

"Better check with your Aunts, honey," Quinn said, handing Beth the dress, and the little girl ran over to where Brittany and Santana were looking at the other end of the rack.

"This one, Aunty 'Tana?" Beth asked, and the couple turned to look at it.

"It's beautiful Beth," Santana smiled.

"And it matches the bridesmaids!" Brittany added before Beth ran back to her mother,

"Mommy, they said yes!"

"Well let's try it on then!" Quinn replied, and soon she was helping Beth slip the dress over her head, tying the sash and flattening her hair before the two left the change room to show Brittany and Santana,

"Perfect," Santana smiled, as Brittany beamed.

A little over a month later, Quinn, Brittany and Santana were back in the bridal salon with Mercedes, Tina and Rachel, having a final fitting for their bridesmaids dresses,

"How are you doing in there, Quinn?" Mercedes called through the change room curtain.

"I can't get this stupid zip up!" she groaned as she struggled with her dress.

"Come out here and we'll help you," Tina said, and Quinn did so, holding the back of her dress together awkwardly.

"Come here," Mercedes said, taking the zip and pulling it, stopping as it strained "it won't go any further," she told the blonde,

"Well pull harder!" she demanded.

"It'll break!" Rachel put in.

"It has to fit!" Quinn exclaimed "it fit last time!"

"Quinn, you're pregnant, you're bigger than you were last time," Santana said as Quinn sighed.

"I know, I just- its been a long time since a dress didn't fit me," she admitted, and the girls immediately remembered her dark days as Lucy Caboosey as the blonde hung her head.

"But Quinn," Rachel reminded her gently "the dress doesn't fit because you're pregnant, you're carrying a baby, you're about to be a mom again, this is nothing like middle school."

"Rachel's right," Mercedes added "you're glowing with pregnancy, Quinn, you're a beautiful mom to be, nothing like that girl who got picked on in middle school,"

"Thanks guys," Quinn mumbled "I guess the self conscious teenager is still here,"

"There's a self conscious teenager in all of us, Quinn," Rachel said "but we've all gotta put her behind us and work with the strong woman who doesn't let our insecurities be a gateway for that girl,"

"Since when did you get so smart?" Quinn smirked.

"Since she became strong independent woman, weren't you listening?" Santana quipped jokingly "Moving on, you all look amazing. Quinn, we'll do some last minute alterations on your dress," one of the dressmakers looked up, and Brittany beckoned her over "and then the wedding will be perfect,"

**A/N: Aw my glee girls are such sweeties! My favorite line from this chapter though is "Do I get to have a flower dress today Aunty Tana?" AH I love little Beth, she's so cute!**

**Also I've got a little surprise for you guys for being so patient, the titles of my new Glee stories are "Papa Don't Preach", "(Waiting for) A Girl Like You", and "I Lived"; the first two are Quinn/Puck/Beth centered, but the last one is focused on all the originals, if I can make it work :)**

**As always, leave me a review, and I'll be back soon! xo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Good afternoon guys, I'm outside in the sun reading today, so I thought you guys might like to as well! Enjoy the next chaoter guys, and I'll be back again soon!**

**Chapter 17:**

The next few weeks rolled by, and Santana and Brittany's wedding was edging closer and closer, but Quinn, however, was focused on her boyfriend; Puck's time overseas was up, but he could never give a clear answer as to when he would arrive home, and by the time the wedding arrived, Quinn had taken to nervously pacing around the room, her phone practically glued to her ear,

"Puck, where are you? You said you'd be home by now! We have Santana and Brittany's wedding in four hours, and you have to be there! Call me!"

"Still no word from him?" Mercedes asked from where she was painting Santana's nails, and Quinn shook her head,

"Sorry," the blonde said "that's the last time I call him, from now on I'm entirely focused on this wedding," and with that she grabbed a curling wand and went to work on Brittany's hair.

Soon, the girls were standing at the entrance to the hall, Mercedes paired with Sam, Rachel with Artie, Tina with Mike and Quinn on Mike's other side holding Beth's hand, unable to push aside the disappointment she felt.

"Alright guys," Artie announced "we're almost ready to go-"

"'Scuse me," came a voice, and the wedding party looked around to see none other than Noah Puckerman standing in the side doorway, still dressed in his military uniform "mind if I take my place, Mike?" Mike nodded, letting go of Quinn's hand as the little girl on her other side slipped from the blonde's grip.

"Daddy!" she yelled excitedly, running and throwing herself into her father's arms.

"Hi, monkey face," Puck said gently, hugging his daughter tightly "I missed you so much, baby girl!"

"Hey," said Quinn weakly, approaching her family "you gave me a heart attack, you know that?"

"Nice to see you too, Q," he gave his killer smirk before pulling her into his embrace "I missed you," he placed a kiss on top of her head "so much,"

"Me too," Quinn pulled away so she could gently kiss his lips.

"Sorry guys," Artie cut in "I don't mean to interrupt, but we'd better get this wedding started,"

"Sure," Puck said "sorry, dude," and with that, Artie cued the musicians and led the party down the aisle, Puck and Quinn bringing up the rear, Beth holding her father's hand as her mother held the little girls basket of petals while Beth threw the contents along the aisle as she walked.

There were a few surprised looks as people spotted Puck, and Quinn couldn't help but grin proudly at the fact that her boyfriend had made it back in time.

Soon, the wedding party had made their way up to the altar, where Quinn handed Beth her basket and let her go to sit in between Kurt and Blaine in the front row. The band struck up again, and the crowd turned to see Brittany and Santana walking down the aisle, Brittany holding hands with her father, and Santana with her father as they walked. When they reached the altar, the two parted ways with their parents with a quick peck on the cheek, before standing together and intertwining their hands.

The wedding went smoothly, and soon Brittany and Santana were standing in the reception room before the crowd, each using one hand to take hold of a white bouquet,

"One," Santana counted.

"Two," Brittany said slowly.

"Three!" the two new brides finished excitedly before flinging the bouquet over their shoulders, and all the women in the crowd watched eagerly, their hands in the air. Suddenly, Quinn felt the weight of the bouquet land in her grip, and she let out a gasp as she pulled it down in front of her, inhaling the scent of the flowers as the crowd around her cheered. A gasp went around the group, however, and Quinn whipped around to find that Puck was down on his knee, gazing up at her adoringly,

"Quinn," he began, his voice gentle, something she had only seen a few times "you, uh, you know I'm not great with speeches or anything, I never know what to say, but what I do know is that when I was away, all I thought about was you and Beth, and the new baby, my family; even now, you're all that's on my mind. I love you so much Quinn, I always have, and I want more than anything to prove that to you, so," he reluctantly took his eyes off her for a moment to reach into Beth's basket as she approached her parents and Quinn let out a watery chuckle. She allowed a gasp to escape her lips, however, as Puck pulled a small box out from under the piece of cloth in Beth's basket and opened it to reveal a sparkling engagement ring "if it's OK with the new brides," he made eye contact with Santana and Brittany, who nodded encouragingly "I'd like to ask you, Quinn Fabray, if you'd marry me," there was utter silence for all of a second as Quinn took in what Puck had said before she gave her reply,

"Yes!" she managed to get out breathlessly, although it came out as more of a sob as Puck stood up, beaming, and placed the ring gently on her finger before picking her up, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around lovingly.

"Happy crying?" Beth asked as he put her down, her voice ringing out as the crowd around them applauded.

"Happy crying," Quinn replied tearily before pulling her new fiancé in for a kiss.

**A/N: You guys have no idea how long I struggled over the wording of Puck's proposal, so I'm sorry if it doesn't sound like something he would say, but I honestly rewrote it so many times! Also, it probably seems like the 6 months Puck was away were really short, but you know me, I'm impatient with things like that, and I missed writing him, so I brought him back quickly :)**

**Leave me a review guys, I always enjoy reading them, and I'll be back soon! xo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm officially calling today Christmas in July, so as a Christmas present, I've got a new chapter of Beth for you! Yay! With a sneaky little bit of Hummelberry! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18:**

The car ride home for Quinn and Puck was silent, seeing as Beth had fallen asleep in the back seat, and it wasn't till they were had put her to bed and were sitting on the couch that Puck broke the silence;

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?" she replied as she put the bouquet in a vase and placed it gently on the coffee table while Puck watched her intently.

"I don't want to wait," he admitted "to get married, I mean,"

"How about after the baby comes?" Quinn suggested, turning to face him, but he shook his head.

"Not even that long," he pressed "I wanna get married next month,"

"Puck-" Quinn began "that's really soon, and I can't be pregnant on my wedding day, I don't want to look back on those photos and see how big I was-"

"You're beautiful, Quinn," Puck interrupted, wrapping a hand around her waist and pulling her as close as her stomach would let him "the fact that you're carrying my baby means you're even more beautiful to me, and I can't wait to prove that to you," Quinn hesitated before allowing a smile to cross her lips,

"You have a way with words, Puckerman," she smirked, slipping from his grip and walking away "you're on, but you might want to enlist Kurt and Rachel to help with super fast wedding plans," Puck rolled his eyes and made sure Quinn was out of sight before he pumped his fist in the air in silent celebration.

Early following morning, the young couple were sitting at the dinner table, working through a plan of the local church - Puck had agreed to have the ceremony performed according to Quinn's family's beliefs, so long as he was allowed to smash a glass cup at the reception - and trying to work out their wedding party,

"Why do we have to pick?" Quinn asked exasperatedly, although Puck was too absorbed in his own thoughts to be listening "I can't just choose which of my friends deserves a bigger part in our wedding! How are you choosing?" Puck finally looked up,

"I'm not," he said simply "Finn was always meant to be my best man, no one else gets his job," Quinn gave a small, sympathetic smile "I want to save him a place in the ceremony," he said in a low voice.

"So do I," Quinn agreed, placing her hand over his on the table "we'll save him a spot in the bridal party, OK?"

Later that afternoon, while Puck took Beth to the park, Quinn invited Kurt and Rachel over to help her with the decor and dresses,

"So," Rachel clasped her hands together excitedly "do you have a color scheme yet?"

"Puck wants gold," Quinn answered.

"Because you're his princess?" the brunette blurted, and Quinn rolled her eyes, but blushed all the same,

"That's so sweet!" Rachel and Kurt gushed in unison.

"So," Quinn said, bringing them back to earth "I think I'm wanting elements of gold in the decorations, but not much," the two planners thought for a moment,

"I've got just the thing!" Kurt exclaimed, and soon he was on the internet, pulling up decoration ideas, and Quinn's expression brightened more and more as she looked through them,

"Something like this," she pointed out a particular design that had Rachel's hands over her mouth in excitement.

"Perfect!" Kurt said excitedly "Now, onto bridesmaids and groomsmen, how many?"

"Six bridesmaids," Quinn supplied "Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes and my sister Frannie," she counted them off on her fingers as Kurt jotted down names "and five groomsmen,"

"Only five?" he asked, and Quinn nodded.

"Finn was meant to be the sixth," she said solemnly "Puck doesn't want anybody else," Kurt nodded wordlessly as he jotted down the names of the glee alumni that Puck wanted.

"What about Jake?" Rachel asked, but Quinn shook her head,

"He won't have anyone take Finn's place,"

With that, the wedding planning went on, and soon everything was ready except for Quinn choosing a maid of honor, and the blonde sighed as Kurt mentioned it,

"I don't know what to do," Quinn said after having checked around for Rachel, who had gone to the bathroom "I mean, Santana's always been my best friend, but Rachel and I have this bond over Beth and Shelby, I just can't pick who's better!"

"I understand," Kurt nodded "mine and Blaine's wedding planning consisted primarily of me trying to decide whether Rachel or Mercedes should be my maid of honor, but luckily I didn't have to. You don't owe Santana or Rachel anything, Quinn," he reminded her "this is your day, and it shouldn't be about trying to please your friends," the blonde girl sighed as she put a hand on her large belly,

"Thanks Kurt..." she trailed off "maybe it should be Santana; I mean, she may not get a chance to be a maid of honor seeing as she married Britt and won't be hers, and Rachel could be yours... but then again, she has helped organize my entire wedding..."

"Talking about me?" Rachel asked, re entering the room and sitting down at the Fabrays' kitchen table.

"Yeah," Quinn admitted "I'm trying to decide between you and Santana as my maid of honor,"

"Quinn, I'm honored," the brunette said "and you are right, I'm much better at organizing wedding details than Santana, but I'll get the chance when Kurt gets married, Santana might not; you should ask her,"

"Are you sure, Rach?" Quinn pressed, and the brunette nodded.

"Of course, I mean, I'll still get to be your bridesmaid, right?"

"Right,"

"Then I'm more than happy," Rachel smiled, pulling the blonde into a hug.

**A/N: So there we go! Wedding planning is underway! By the way, the only reason I have for Quinn and Puck's engagement being so short is that I'm impatient and wanted to write a wedding chapter :)**

**See you soon guys, let me know what you think so far! xo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys, so I was just rereading Beth and (not to toot my own horn) I was so happy with my ending for the story, so I thought I'd post another chapter, because I love this story so much :) enjoy!**

**Chapter 19:**

Puck came home, quickly put Beth down for her midday nap and went back to find Quinn sitting on the couch and talking into her phone,

"Thanks Frannie, I'll see you then," she was saying as he made his way over to sit next to her on the couch,

"Whatcha up to?" he asked as Quinn hung up the phone.

"Just organizing when Frannie is coming," she explained "she'll be here a few days before the wedding," a look of discomfort passed over her face as she placed a hand on her round belly and shifted in her seat.

"Everything OK, babe?" Puck asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Quinn breathed out "the baby's just fidgeting,"

"Sorry Quinn," he said "I guess he's just ready to be born," Puck gently placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it softly "listen here little man, you leave your mom alone, OK?"

"How are you sure it's a boy?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow, and Puck shrugged,

"Just do," he smirked as Quinn rolled her eyes "Feeling better?" he asked, rubbing circles on her belly.

"Yeah," she murmured, rolling over slightly so she could rest her head on Puck's chest as he put his free arm around her shoulders "did I ever tell you I love you?"

"You're cheesy, Fabray," Puck said, grinning as he leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Ahem," came a voice, and the couple looked over to see Judy Fabray standing in the doorway, an eyebrow raised.

"Easy Ms Fabray," Puck said, giving her his most charming smile "she's already pregnant,"

"As much comfort as that gives me," Judy said "you still live in my house, Noah,"

"Understandable," Puck said "I'll try and keep my hands off your daughter," he winked at Judy, who smiled and made her way into her bedroom. "Your mom's cool-" Puck turned to Quinn, but found that she was deep in thought "Q?"

"Mm?"

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Quinn sighed "I'm just thinking about what my mom said, about living with her; I mean, we're engaged, we have Beth, and another baby on the way. Most people in our situation would be self sufficient by this point.

"We're only 22," Puck reminded her "you're still paying your way through collage,"

"I know," she said "I guess I just don't want to raise both my kids in my parents' house,"

"Our son's not due for another month," Puck said, and Quinn smirked at the fact that he had again assumed their child was a boy, but her expression immediately became somber again "maybe we can work it out after he's born,"

"Sure," Quinn gave a small giggle, and Puck smiled.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, leaning down to capture her lips in his own.

That night, Puck sat up in bed, watching as Quinn rolled over uncomfortably, groaning as she got up again to go to the bathroom.

"Everything OK, babe?" Puck asked as she came back into the bedroom.

"Yeah," she mumbled "the baby is just pressing on my bladder, and I'm just really uncomfortable because it won't sleep." Puck thought for a moment,

"Come here," he said, and Quinn did so, curling up in his embrace as he rubbed gentle circles on her stomach "come on buddy, your mom needs to sleep," he cooed soothingly, Quinn's breathing slowed as she began to fall asleep, the moving in her stomach finally settling "that's my boy," Puck encouraged gently, and Quinn couldn't help but smile as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys love Puck assuming he's getting a son as much as I do, because I think he's just adorable! We'll see if he's right though, in the next few chapters! Let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, but I was just working on another Glee story, and I thought I'd go over this one and post a new chapter for you guys. I actually really love this chapter, it's got some more Beth adorableness, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 20:**

The following morning, Quinn awoke to the sound of Puck's voice down the hall, and made her way into the room to find him on the phone,

"Yeah sure, we'll go on a family day or something," he was saying, not noticing Quinn standing behind him "so back at 3, right? Sure, see you then, thanks Rach," he said before hanging up, turning to put the phone back on the landline and spotting his fiancé, "Quinn-"

"What was that about?" the blonde asked, a hand on her hip, but Puck recovered smoothly,

"We're going out today," he said.

"I know," Quinn said "and we have to be back at 3. I heard."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Puck smirked, "go wake up Beth and get ready!" Quinn did so, but not without rolling her eyes, and soon the young family was quickly eating breakfast before getting into Puck's tuck, buckling Beth into the back before he pulled out of the Fabrays' driveway,

"So, where are we going?" Quinn looked over at Puck, who kept his eyes on the road.

"It's a surprise," he said, smirking mischievously as Quinn raised an eyebrow.

Soon enough, however, Quinn and Beth saw, and the blonde woman smiled as her daughter let out a squeal of excitement upon seeing the fair Puck had pulled up in front of,

"Daddy look!" Beth scrambled towards her parents in the front seat, pointing excitedly at the rides as Puck stopped the car.

"Excited, monkey face?" Puck smirked at his daughter, who nodded enthusiastically,

"Let's go!" and with that, she threw herself out of her door, making her mother scramble to get out of the car and grab her hand before the little girl ran off. Puck bought three tickets, and Beth dragged her parents into the fair.

"Can we ride the horses, mommy?" Beth asked, pulling on Quinn's arm.

"Sure baby girl," Quinn smiled, and Beth led the way to the carousel, where she and Quinn lined up and Puck waited at the gate.

"Daddy, come with me!" Beth called from where she was clinging onto one of the plastic horses, and Puck obliged without a second thought, climbing onto the back of the horse behind his daughter and holding her tight.

"You are so whipped, Puckerman," Quinn smirked from her own horse.

"Come again?" he said, looking over at her.

"Big bad Air Force soldier, riding on a pink carousel horse because a little girl told him to," the blonde laughed.

"Shut it Fabray,"

After the carousel, Beth dragged her father on a ladybug themed ride, while Quinn, who was too pregnant to go on any other rides, watched and took photos on her phone.

"Hey Puck," she said when they got off the ride "check this out," she pointed to a roller coaster, and smirked when she saw that Puck's eyes had widened slightly "you should go,"

"I will if you will" Puck's mouth turned up in a smirk, knowing fully well that Quinn couldn't.

"Can't," she said "too pregnant, besides, someone has to take care of Beth," his expression barely faltered as he spoke again,

"Beth wouldn't want me to go on a dangerous roller coaster, right, monkey face?"

"Yeah," Beth pulled away from Quinn and slipped into Puck's grasp "stay with me, daddy,"

"Well that solves that," Puck smirked at his fiancé, who rolled her eyes, and he swore she muttered the word "wimp" as she walked away - it was either that, or "whipped".

The next few hours saw the young family walking around the fair, occasionally stopping for Beth to look at an attraction or coax her father onto a ride, and not long after they'd bought lunch, the three were climbing into the Ferris wheel, Quinn grumbling that she barely fit.

"Babe, you're pregnant, what do you expect?" Puck told her, holding her hand along the bar in front of Beth, who sat between them.

"I just don't want to feel like a whale anymore," she mumbled.

"Quinn, you're beautiful, OK? I wish I could make you feel better, but there's not much we can do, you know that,"

"I know," she said "thanks Puck,"

"Anytime, babe," he gave his charming smile as the wheel began to move and Beth let out a squeak of excitement.

By the time their carriage had almost reached the top of the wheel, Quinn had forgotten all about being uncomfortable, and was focused entirely on her daughter, who was excitedly chattering away.

"We're so high!" she exclaimed, and Puck had to hold her hand to stop her from trying to get up in her seat.

"Yeah," he said enthusiastically "look, monkey face, you can see the whole fair!"

"It's the spinny horses!" Beth pointed to the carousel.

"And the ladybug ride," Quinn pointed out, and Beth whipped her head around to look.

"And the ride daddy won't go on!" she pointed out the roller coaster, and Quinn chuckled as Puck rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Of course you'd remember that, cheeky monkey face!" he joked, digging Beth gently in the ribs as she squealed.

By the time they had gotten off the Ferris wheel, it was getting onto 3, and Puck loaded his family into his truck before starting out on the drive home. When they arrived at the Fabrays' house, however, Puck put a hand out to stop Quinn and stepped out of the car, leading his family up to the front door, making sure his girls were behind him before opening the door. The minute Puck opened the door and held it open for Quinn, she was shocked to find the living room decorated in pale pink, blue and white decorations, with a banner reading "Congratulations!" hanging on the wall opposite her,

"SURPISE!" came the thunderous yell of her friends and family, and Quinn's hands flew to her mouth in surprise as she looked around at her guests; Rachel, Sam, Santana and Brittany had popped up from behind a couch, while Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Kurt and Blaine all stepped in from the hallway and her mother and, to her surprise, sister Frannie made their way in from the kitchen.

"What-?" Quinn was gobsmacked.

"It's a baby shower slash engagement party," Puck informed her as she looked around, wide eyed, at all the people and presents that had taken over her living room.

"Frannie!" Quinn cried excitedly as her eyes landed on her sister, and she made her way awkwardly over to hug her "What are you doing here? You're not meant to be here for a week!"

"Noah here called me," she eyed Puck "and said that he wanted me to come down for a surprise party for my baby sister," Quinn whipped around at this, facing a smirking Puck.

"You did this?" she asked incredulously.

"I may have made a couple of calls," he replied cheekily, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you serious?!" she threw herself into his arms, flinging her arms around his neck before planting a passionate kiss on his lips "Thank you!"

"No problem, babe," he smiled, brushing the hair from her forehead "now go enjoy your party,"

**A/N: So there you have it, isn't Puck the sweetest thing? Not bragging, but I love the way I wrote him, he's just such a cutie! See you in the next chapter loves?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys, so I meant to post this on Mark's birthday, but I didn't get around to it. I hope you enjoy the new chapter guys, and I shall see you soon!**

**Chapter 21:**

"It's time for presents!" Rachel announced loudly, grabbing Quinn by the hand and dragging her to the couch.

"Easy, Berry," Puck warned "be careful with my baby mama and our son!"

"It's a boy?!" Rachel turned on Quinn, but the blonde shook her head, whispering in the singer's ear as the two sat down and everyone gathered around.

"Quinnie, Noah," her mother said, approaching her daughter and future son in law, who sat together, holding hands and looking at her expectantly "I know you two have been worried lately about how you're going to raise Beth and the new baby here, and how you're going to afford the wedding, new baby things, and Quinn's college fees, so I-" she swallowed as tears appeared in her eyes and the young couple before her shared an anxious look "I hope this helps you become a proper family. Congratulations, both of you," she handed the couple an envelope, which Quinn opened with shaking hands to reveal a few sheets of paper, the first of which she scanned over quickly before Puck took it, read it, and joined in her confused expression as the two looked up at Judy Fabray.

"Mom-" Quinn said weakly "I don't understand,"

"It's a bank statement, honey," Judy answered gently "for Yale,"

"Babe," Puck said, shocked, as he looked up from the paper again "she's payed your college fees,"

"Mom!" Quinn gasped out "Mom, I can't ask you-" but Judy put a hand up.

"Divorcing your father left me with more assets that he ever told me we had," she said by way of an answer, nodding towards the paperwork, and the couple looked to the next sheet. Again, Quinn scanned over the document, making nothing of it before handing it to Puck, whose eyes widened.

"Ms Fabray!" again, he was shocked as he looked up at his future mother in law.

"This house is too big for me now," Judy told him "it's big enough to raise a family, and I already have a place lined up in outer Lima,"

"Mom-"

"This place is yours now, Quinnie," Judy said tearily "I just need your signature on the papers," Quinn was speechless, and Puck put a hand on top of hers before turning to look at Judy.

"Thank you," he said earnestly as the group applauded around them.

"Frannie?" Judy turned to her eldest daughter as the clapping died down and Quinn managed to pull herself together again.

"So little sister," the older blonde said "little brother in law," she smirked at Puck, who shot her his signature smile "mom's giving you this house, but I'm thinking you don't wanna be sleeping in Quinn's childhood bedroom, or bringing my new niece or nephew into the room I was brought home into, so I'm hoping this will help you make this place yours," she presented another envelope, which Quinn opened to reveal a sizable cheque, and a hand flew to her mouth as Puck's eyes widened again.

"Frannie!" Quinn let out breathlessly, getting up awkwardly to hug her sister "Thank you!"

"You were meant to be a mom, Quinn," Frannie said "I am jealous that it's happening to you before me, but I know that you and Noah are meant to be," she smiled at Puck again "and that you're meant to have a family together; I want to help you make that happen,"

"So," Rachel said as the sisters pulled apart and Quinn sat back down again "you can't have a new house without new stuff..." she handed Quinn a box, and she opened it to reveal a white dining set, and soon all the presents, containing things for both the house and the new baby, were all opened and by the time dinner rolled around, Puck, Quinn, her mother and sister were all finding a place for all the gifts.

"Mommy, is it your birthday?" Beth asked, standing in her bedroom doorway as the grown ups walked up and down the stairs, putting everything away.

"No honey," Quinn smiled "mommy and daddy's friends brought us presents so we can take care of your baby brother or sister," she explained "and this house is ours now, so we have new stuff to put in it,"

"This is grandma's house, mommy!" Quinn smiled at her daughter's protest,

"Grandma gave us this house," she said "it's our house now, baby girl,"

"Really?" Beth said excitedly, and Quinn barely got a chance to nod before the little girl ran down the stairs and Quinn saw her throwing herself into Judy's arms.

"Thank you for the house, grandma!"

"You're welcome, honey," Judy smiled as Quinn came down the stairs.

After dinner, Puck helped Judy put some of the old things from the house in her car as Frannie and Quinn replaced them with the gifts,

"It's already looking new!" Frannie smiled as the sisters looked around the kitchen, which was now full of brand new appliances, and Quinn couldn't help but grin as well.

Frannie and Judy left within the next hour, and Quinn came downstairs after putting Beth to bed to find Puck opening up a box that contained a brand new crib.

"What are you doing?" she asked, smiling.

"Setting up the crib," he replied, tossing the directions aside.

"Why tonight?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"The baby's due in 3 weeks, Quinn," Puck reminded her "I want to be ready,"

"We have 3 weeks to do this," she knelt beside him with some effort, and he looked over at her,

"Beth came a month early!" he protested worriedly, and Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"And you told this baby to wait," she reminded him gently "everything's going to be fine, you're just tired and nervous about the new house and the wedding, and now we have all this new stuff to put away, I get it," she put a hand over his on the edge of the box, squeezing it "If it's really worrying you, I'll call the guys over tomorrow, and they can help set up the nursery, but for now, can you just come to bed?"

"Fine," Puck relented, getting up and gently helping Quinn to her feet, and soon the couple were getting ready to sleep "we really do need to redo this room," Puck smirked, only to have Quinn elbow him in the ribs,

"We're gonna move into my mom's room, duh!"

"Why so sassy, Fabray?" Puck raised an eyebrow as Quinn giggled "seriously though, we have our own house!"

"We do!" Quinn beamed.

"We're about to get married and bring a new baby to our very own house!" Puck said excitedly.

"I know!" in her excitement, Quinn threw herself at him, holding him tight as he wrapped his arms around her back "I love you so much!"

"I love you too," he replied gently, capturing her in a tender kiss.

**A/N: So there you have it loves, our li'l Puckerman family is all grown up! *wipes at tears***

**See you next chapter guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm aftaid this is another Glee girls centered chapter, so sorry if you're not into that, but I promise Beth and Puck will make more of an appearance in the next chapter. But for now, enjoy chapter 22!**

**Chapter 22:**

"Don't forget, your suit fitting is in an hour, so make sure you drop Beth off to my mom's before you go, the directions are on the fridge, and-"

"Easy Q," Puck smirked as his fiancé fluttered around, tending to Beth as she and her father watched Quinn moving around the kitchen "stop stressing out, it can't be good for the baby, now have you eaten?"

"Yeah," Quinn replied absently, and he stole a glance at the bowl of cereal on the counter that she had barely touched "anyway, I've gotta go have my fitting, I'll be home around lunch time, and I'll call the guys over to build the crib then, OK?" she made her way over to Beth, who was sitting at the counter, and kissed her forehead "Bye, honey, mommy will be home soon," she moved to Puck, quickly pecking his lips.

"Bye babe," he said "remind me to make you sit down when you get home," Quinn rolled her eyes at him before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

"Remember Q, you only have today to pick and try on a wedding dress, the dressmakers said they'll barely get any alterations done in time," Santana reminded her as they began looking through dresses around half an hour later,

"Why is your engagement so short, anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Puck wanted to get married as soon as possible," Quinn told her "he said he wanted to show me how much he loved me, and he didn't want to wait to do it. I guess being away got him thinking..."

"That's a first," Santana quipped, and Quinn turned to face her.

"Santana-"

"Oh come on, Quinn!" she defended "Making fun of Puckerman is an addictive habit, I can't just quit because you love him!" Quinn rolled her eyes, and soon the women went back to silent searching, only talking to reject or accept dress options.

"Quinn!" Brittany piped up a few minutes later, and all the girls turned to look at her "I found the dress from our wedding fitting!" she held up the dress that she'd showed Quinn before her own wedding, and the smile on the other girl's face told her she'd found the one. She handed it to Quinn, who went to try it on, and a moment later she was stepping out of the change room, offering her back to Santana, who did up the delicate buttons at the back, before turning to face her friends as a collective gasp went around the room,

"Quinn!" Rachel's hands flew to her mouth "You look beautiful!" the blonde gave a small smile before stepping over to stand before the mirror, and she mimicked Rachel's gesture as she gasped.

"Is this the one?" Mercedes asked, and the blonde nodded wordlessly, blinking at tears.

"That looks beautiful on you," the dressmaker smiled, and Quinn looked at herself in the mirror, before her eyes travelled down to her large belly, which was more than noticeable as she turned to the side and sighed.

"Quinn stop," Rachel told her, and the blonde sighed "you look beautiful, being pregnant doesn't change that!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Rachel's right," Santana put in "Puck wants to marry you now, right? He doesn't care that you're pregnant,"

"But I do!" Quinn ran a hand through her hair frustratedly.

"You just have to see yourself how he sees you," Brittany put in "why don't I call him-?"

"No!" the girls protested, and Santana grabbed her wife's hand.

"It's bad luck, remember babe?" she said gently.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea," Mercedes said, and everyone turned to look at her "Puck doesn't have to know this is her wedding dress, as far as he's concerned this is an option, and Quinn just needs a little guidance," the blonde thought for a moment before smiling at the other girl,

"Why are you such a genius?" she asked as Brittany dialed the number, and within a few minutes Puck was being reluctantly dragged into the boutique,

"Isn't this bad luck, or something?" he asked, trying to avert his eyes from anywhere Quinn could be standing.

"We found a loophole," Rachel smirked from where she was dragging him by the hand, Tina on his other side "it's only bad luck if the groom sees the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony, this is just an option we're considering," and with that, she and Tina plonked him down on a chair between Mercedes and Brittany and Santana, who smiled at him the same way Rachel had.

"So what do you want from me?" Puck asked as Tina and Rachel took seats to the side.

"We just need a guy's opinion on this option," Tina told him.

"So why didn't you get-?"

"Shut it, Puckerman," Santana quipped, getting up and taking hold of the change room curtain "we're in a hurry, and Quinn needs your help, so just tell her how amazing she looks and then you can leave," she opened the curtain and Quinn stepped forward, looking expectantly at her fiancé, who just stared, entranced, back at her.

"Well?" the blonde asked, slowly turning in a full circle "How do I look?"

"Quinn-" Puck said breathlessly, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Is it OK?" she asked, suddenly self conscious for the first time in years as she stole a glance at her round belly, but allowing a smile to come to her face as Puck nodded wordlessly, getting up and going to her, putting his hands at her waist, his palms on her belly as he pulled her close and kissed her gently.

"I think this is it," he said, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Well, thanks for your input, Puckerman," Santana got up and began pushing him towards the door "we'll take it into consideration," and with that, she shut the door behind him, turning to see Quinn roll her eyes,

"Santana-"

"Do you feel better now?" the other woman interrupted her, and the blonde nodded "Then my job is done,"

"Now we know it's definitely the one, though, right?" Rachel interjected, and the blonde took one last look at herself in the mirror before she nodded, finally allowing herself to smile as her eyes stung slightly with tears.

**A/N: So there we go guys! Wedding planning is definitely underway now! Let me know what you think OK? I'll see you soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Guess what day it is in the Beth story universe! WEDDING DAY! Ah I'm so excited for this chapter guys, it's a little cheesy, but so is Glee! I hope you enjoy one of my favorite chapters of Beth, loves!**

**Chapter 23:**

That Saturday, the Fabray house was full to the brim of people, all female, getting ready for the wedding; Quinn had forced the boys to get ready at Puck's mother's house, and each of the bedrooms upstairs were a different station for the girls to get ready.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked timidly from where she was curling a section of the blonde's hair "Who's giving you away?" Quinn had invited her father to the wedding, but promptly received a rejection, and the topic hadn't been brought up again since.

"My mom," the blonde replied simply, but the singer could tell she was uncertain, and soon she had passed the curling wand off to Frannie as she left the room to make a call.

Soon, all the girls were ready, and Quinn was trying to awkwardly get around her dress and baby bump in order to get into the car. When she got to the side room of the church however, Quinn was surprised but beamed all the same,

"Your mom's too emotional to give you away," Rachel told her before turning to the person standing beside her.

"I'd be honored to give you away, Quinn, if you'll have me," said Mr Schuester, smiling at the beaming bride "when you're a teacher, the kids you have become something of your own; you glee kids are like family to me, and it's always amazing seeing one of your own, one of my glee kids, take such a life changing step, into not being a kid anymore."

"It'd be a pleasure to have you give me away, Mr Schue," Quinn smiled, linking her arm with his as Rachel slipped into position in front of Sam and Brittany, holding Beth's hand as the little girl gave a quick grin to her mother before following her adoptive sister down the aisle.

"Ready, Quinn?" Mr Schue asked the blonde, who shifted her feet slightly as she felt a slight discomfort in her stomach.

"Yeah," she said once it subsided, and the two made their way out of the side room and onto the aisle. The walk, Quinn had decided, was the slowest walk she had ever taken, but as Mr Schue caught her attention by shifting his arm slightly and she looked up, it felt like time had stopped;

There was Puck, what seemed like miles away, staring at her, his eyes almost glazed over as if he was in a trance, and Quinn could swear she saw them glistening with tears that he wouldn't let fall. His mouth curved into a smile as they approached, and Mr Schue let go of her arm, putting a hand on the other man's shoulder,

"Take care of her, Puck," he said into Puck's ear, and he nodded, not taking his eyes off Quinn as she exchanged a quick hug with Mr Schue before turning to face him.

"Quinn, you look..."

"You too," the blonde smiled as he gaped at her, before the young couple turned to the minister.

"Dearly beloved," the man beamed around at the congregation, and Quinn watched as Puck's eyes fell on the empty chair beside Will in the front row. Finn's chair. "we are gathered here on this glorious day, to celebrate the joining of this man, and this woman, in hold matrimony. I believe you have both written your vows?" Quinn nodded, taking her piece of paper from Santana and beginning to read in a shaky voice,

"Puck," she began "if someone had told me, on the day we met in freshman year, how our futures would pan out, I wouldn't have believed them; we've been on one hell of a ride, and I know getting married won't make it perfect, but I still would rather do it hard with you than easy with anyone else." she paused, clearing her throat tearily as Puck grinned, and she swore she heard a low "wanky" come from somewhere behind her "You said you knew who your soulmate is, and in that moment I think I knew too, but I've never been so sure of that fact until now; you are my soulmate, Puck, you're the father of my kids, you're my best friend, one of the few people who truly knows me and loves me just the same, and the only person who loves me honestly and openly, no crap," he smiled again as a small chuckle went around the room "and there's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life having a family with," she laid a hand on her belly as she finished, and Puck blinked at the stinging of his eyes before taking his own vow out of his suit pocket.

"You're right Quinn," he began after quickly looking at his paper and folding it again "I knew who my soulmate was that day, in fact, I knew in that hospital when Beth was born," he stole a glance at the little girl who stood by her big sister, grinning at her parents "I knew that somehow we were gonna be OK. I told you what you mean to me when I proposed, hell, I tell you every day, but I'm telling you again that there's no one else I'd rather go through this with; Berry said it best, I'm at my best when I'm with you, you balance me out, you make our family work, and I know that I'd never be where I am today without you. I love you, Quinn, more than you could ever know, and I honestly just wanna get this whole thing done with so I can finally call you my wife," a chuckle rippled through the crowd as the couple turned to the minister expectantly.

"Do we have the rings?" he asked, and the two pulled out their respective rings "Good," the minister smiled "Quinn Fabray, do you take Noah Puckerman to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Quinn replied weakly, and Puck beamed happily as she slid the ring onto his finger.

"Noah Puckerman, do you take Quinn Fabray to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Puck smirked, and Quinn blushed in return as he put the ring on her finger.

"Well then, by the power vested in me, by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!"

"Finally!" Puck said, just loud enough for Quinn to hear as he pulled her in close for a kiss as the church erupted in cheers. Quinn, however, felt a familiar sensation as he did so, and looked up at him worriedly as they pulled apart,

"Puck?"

"Yeah, babe?" he turned from the crowd to look at her, but his grin disappeared as he saw the stunned look on her face "Quinn, what is it?"

"My water just broke,"

**A/N: Quick babies don't seem to have very good timing do they? Oh well, makes for an exciting few chapters, right? Let me know what you think guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: *Nervously peeks out from behind wall and ducks to avoid projectile tomatoes* hey guys, so I know it's been forever, but - I always seem to have some kind of excuse, I'm SO sorry! - it's been a little hectic recently with all the homework from university and another obsession looming over me; I started watching Degrassi again, and I may or may not have watched all of Degrassi Junior High and High, as well as seven seasons of The Next Generation! Anyway, what that means is I got a little hooked on the show, started shipping some characters, and then inspiration for new stories struck, so I've been writing them, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten about my Gleeks or Rushers, so even though it's a little late, please enjoy chapter 24 of Beth, as well as a sneak peek for another Glee story at the end as a thank you for being so patient!**

**Chapter 24:**

It was as if Puck was sixteen again; the way his heartbeat kicked into high gear and the way he felt his palms begin to sweat were all too familiar to him as he stared down at Quinn, dumbstruck,

"Wh-what? Now?" the words tumbled out of his mouth before could stop them, and Quinn's expression quickly became one of 'really, Puck?' before she stole a glance at the applauding crowd and was immediately terrified again. Puck barely registered Rachel ordering the congregation to the reception venue, and quickly grasped Quinn's hand,

"It's gonna be OK, babe," he reassured her gently before turning to where the brunette singer was standing by the altar "Berry!" he called not so subtly.

"What is it?" Rachel turned and her eyes widened at the look of pure shock on Quinn's face and the fear on Puck's.

"Quinn's gone into labor," he said quickly "we gotta get her out of here," Rachel's eyes fell on the blonde as she stared at her, speechless,

"I'm sorry," Quinn said weakly.

"No, don't be," Rachel interrupted hastily "it's OK,"

"It was a beautiful wedding," the blonde said, reaching to grab Puck for support as her ankles and feet began to ache "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," the brunette smiled before turning to the father to be "Noah, take her," he quickly thanked Rachel and began helping Quinn awkwardly walk back down the aisle and out to her car before pulling out of the car park and heading to the hospital,

"We'll be there soon, babe," he reassured her as her breathing quickened.

"Ah!" she cried out, and a Puck immediately turned to her.

"Are you OK?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Quinn breathed out once the pain subsided "it's just a contraction, keep your eyes on the road!"

"Sorry," came his meek reply as they rounded a corner, and soon Quinn was loaded into a wheelchair at reception and Puck pushed her down the hall to her room "Is there anything I can do for her?" he asked the nurse as she made sure Quinn was comfortably in her bed.

"Not till she's fully dilated, honey," she smiled sympathetically, and so Puck and Quinn waited. And waited. And waited...

While the initial feeling in Puck's stomach was the same as when Beth was born, the new baby's birth was totally different, he realized as he stood by Quinn's bedside in the delivery room, holding her hand and calling encouragements as she squeezed his hand and cried out; she allowed him to comfort and encourage her, and he was ecstatic to see the baby's head crown, all the while encouraging his new wife to push. This felt right, this was how it was supposed to be...

"You suck!" Quinn yelled at him as she pushed particularly hard; some things, Puck realized with a smirk, hadn't changed.

Finally, however, a baby's cry pierced the air, and Quinn ceased her screaming immediately as she looked up at the nurse who held the baby,

"It's a girl! Congratulations!" Puck's heart skipped a beat in his chest, and he made his way back up to Quinn's head, blinking at the tears in his eyes as he looked down at her,

"I'm sorry," she breathed out "I know having a boy was important to you,"

"It's not," Puck willed his shaky voice not to break as he spoke "I don't care, she's perfect, my girls are more than enough," Quinn allowed a teary sob to escape her as the nurse handed her the new baby, who was wrapped in pink blankets and who's screams had become sobs, dying down into whimpers and finally silence as Quinn hushed her.

"Hi baby," the blonde said gently, unable to keep from smiling "you were a surprise package today! Your daddy and I weren't expecting you yet!" and with that she turned the baby slightly to face Puck, who stared down at her, entranced,

"She's so small!" he breathed out, and Quinn giggled breathlessly.

"She's a baby!" she reminded him "Beth was small, remember?"

"Not this small!" Puck protested, staring at his new daughter.

"She is 3 weeks early," the blonde told him as Puck looked to the nurse,

"Is she OK?" he asked uncertainly, and the nurse smiled.

"She's perfectly healthy," she said "and with proper nourishment, she'll continue to stay that way; she's just a petite little girl," Puck nodded, calming slightly, before turning back to his daughter.

"Hi darlin'," he said gently, reaching out a finger, which the baby promptly grabbed in her fist, causing Puck to beam with pride "I'm your daddy. I'm so glad you're finally here, baby girl, your mommy and I love you so much already, even though you did interrupt our wedding," Quinn smiled, running her thumb over the little girl's forehead.

"Excuse me," the gynecologist said, smoothly interrupting the couple "I'd just like to pre-warn you, since the baby is still premature, we'd like to keep her and her mother overnight, just to monitor that she's eating and sleeping well." Puck gave a curt nod, not impressed by the idea of being separated from Quinn and the new baby overnight, but agreeing all the same "Well, congratulations to you both, I must head to another appointment, but if you'd like to chat with Sarah," she indicated the nurse "she can get the baby's name written down for her birth certificate and then take you down to recovery,"

"So," the nurse turned to Quinn and Puck as the doctor left "what name are we putting on the records?" The couple looked at each other blankly before Quinn turned back to the nurse.

"Can we have a little time to think about it?" the blonde asked.

"Of course you can," the nurse smiled, and soon Quinn, Puck and the baby were all settled in her recovery room.

"We forgot to pick a name," Puck smirked, and Quinn covered her face as she laughed.

"I guess we did!" she said as Puck shoved her over gently and sat halfway on the bed, gazing down at his new daughter.

"Hey baby," he said to her as he reached down to gently pick her up "your mommy and I forgot to pick out your name, yes we did!" he cooed as he bounced her gently in his arms and Quinn smiled. After a few moments of playing and cooing at the baby, however, Puck turned back to Quinn as an idea came to him, "Lucy," he said simply, and Quinn took a moment to take it in,

"After me? Puck, I-"

"You're Quinn babe," he reminded her "you always have been,"

"She's gonna get called names, Puck, just like I did," Quinn protested.

"She won't," he reassured her "but if she does, her dad will beat the crap out of whoever comes near his baby girl," Quinn couldn't help but smile at that, and she leaned over to look at the baby before deciding,

"Lucy does suit her," she said "I always liked it, even if it gave me hell,"

"So, Lucy?" Puck asked.

"Lucy,"

**A/N: So there we go guys, baby Lucy has arrived! I also just realized I forgot to give her a middle name, so feel free to pick one for her! Thank you so much for your patience guys, I'll do my best to not let it take so long to update again, but as promised, here's a little snippet of a new Glee story I'm working on, called Waiting For A Girl Like You...**

"_We made a pretty amazing kid, huh Fabray?" Puck said pensively, and Quinn nodded,_

_"She's perfect," the words were barely out of her mouth before a yawn cut her off, and she buried herself into Puck's chest to hide it as he chuckled,_

_"You look wiped," he told her as she checked her watch,_

_"It's only 9," she said as she stifled another yawn,_

_"Welcome to parenthood," Puck smirked..._

**A/N: Aw it makes me all smiley reading this again, I can't wait for you guys to read this story, it's going to take a little bit though, because I've got to finish this first, but I hope you liked the little preview, and I'll see you soon, OK?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So apparently sticking to a schedule is a lot harder than I'd anticipated; somehow whole weeks manage to fly by and I still haven't updated... so this is going to be a double update because I suck so much at posting regularly. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25:**

"Guys?" Puck addressed the glee alumni before him as Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Artie, Mike and Tina all crammed into the recovery room the following morning "Meet Lucy Puckerman," he picked up Lucy, who was blinking at him benignly, and held her so the group could see as Rachel let out a dramatic gasp and the rest of the group gave a small 'aw',

"She's perfect, Noah!" the brunette singer gushed, and Puck rolled his eyes jokingly as he handed the baby over to her to hold.

"Hi angel," Rachel cooed "I'm your aunt Rachel, and I'm gonna spoil you and your big sister Beth so much when your mommy and daddy let you stay with me!" Quinn beamed at her friends as Rachel handed the baby to Blaine and Kurt, who were next in the circle; this was how it was supposed to be after you had a baby; she was supposed be feeling the pride and pure joy she felt at that moment as she watched Lucy grab hold of Santana's finger, making the new bride look up ecstatically at Quinn, not the emptiness she felt when she'd passed Beth over to Shelby, or the distance she felt from Puck that day, she inwardly cringed as she remembered, but the smile soon returned to her face as she felt Puck's arm slink around her shoulders and pull her so he could place a loving kiss on her forehead,

"We did it, babe," he said gently "we're a family,"

Puck's family visited after the glee kids left, his mother going on about how he gave her another perfect granddaughter, and his sister Sarah positively bursting with excitement as she sat on one of the chairs and Puck handed her her niece to hold,

"Watch her head!" Puck warned, lunging forward to grab the baby, who was in no danger whatsoever, as Sarah smirked before turning back to Lucy.

"She's fine," Quinn grabbed her husband's wrist, and he begrudgingly backed off.

"I'm so proud of you both!" Mrs Puckerman gushed as Sarah handed over the new baby "Noah, honey, you're going to be such an amazing dad!"

"He already is," Quinn smiled as Puck rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Aw! Getting all awkward, big brother?" Sarah teased, punching his shoulder lightly "This new baby has made you soft already!"

"Not soft enough to beat your ass!" Puck smirked in return.

"Noah!" his mother scolded "Not in front of my granddaughter!" Puck rolled his eyes and went back to pestering his sister as Quinn laughed.

The light mood continued as Quinn's mother and sister arrived that afternoon, bringing Beth with them,

"Quinnie!" Judy breathed as she spotted the baby in Puck's arms "She's beautiful! What's her name, honey?"

"Lucy," Puck supplied, Judy looked up at him tearily, and he nodded.

"Oh Noah!" she gushed, Frannie rolling her eyes as she went over to hug her sister,

"Was she this emotional when Beth was born?" she indicated her mother, who was cooing to the baby in her arms as Puck watched like a hawk from where he sat in the corner with Beth.

"She barely saw her," Quinn answered, and Frannie gave a sympathetic smile as Beth impatiently wrenched herself from her father's grasp,

"Mommy!" the little girl yelled, and Quinn shushed her, smiling as she threw herself up on the bed and squashed her mother in a hug.

"Shh honey, you don't wanna upset your baby sister!" Beth's eyes widened,

"Sister?" she asked excitedly, and Quinn nodded, beckoning Puck, who now had Lucy in his arms, over.

"This is your baby sister Lucy," the blonde smiled as Puck held the baby closer to the five year old.

"Hi Lucy!" Beth said in a little voice "I'm your big sister Beth!" she looked up at her parents, who both beamed down at their children before sharing a look,

"I love you," Quinn said as she gently ran her fingers through Beth's curls.

"I love you too," Puck returned, cradling the baby and gently patting her side "come here," and with that he leaned in to steal a quick peck before Beth pushed her parents apart.

"Gross!"

**A/N: OK but big sister Beth is one of my favorite things to write, she's such a cutie! I hope you guys enjoyed that, and the next chapter won't be too far away!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I forgot how long this chapter is guys! I hope you don't mind!**

**Chapter 26:**

Quinn was allowed home in the next few hours, and soon Puck was gently putting Lucy in the carrier that Brittany and Santana had bought them as Quinn got dressed and Beth waited impatiently. The young family said goodbye to Ms Fabray and Frannie and signed Quinn's discharge papers before heading out to the car, Quinn looking in the mirror to see that Beth was chatting animatedly to Lucy, who silently watched her sister in response as Puck pulled out of the car park.

A few minutes later, he pulled into their driveway and made his way over to unload Lucy's carrier as Beth bounded out of the back seat. When he opened the door, however, he was greeted by none other than Rachel Berry,

"Rachel?" Quinn asked as she approached her husband and daughters "What are you doing here?"

"So I know the last thing you probably want is people in your house today, but we were hoping this makes up for it." she said as Puck put down the carrier, taking Lucy into his arms, and Quinn put down the bag she was carrying before Rachel took her by the hand and led her up the stairs as Puck mouthed a confused "we?!" in her direction.

They met Sam and Mercedes on the second floor landing, and Puck opened his mouth to speak before Mercedes silenced him,

"We know things have been a little hectic for you guys this week," she glanced at Rachel, who was practically bouncing on her toes with excitement.

"And we know that little Lucy came along before you expected her to, and before you were prepared, so-"

"Come on, just open the door!" Rachel interrupted, and Sam rolled his eyes before doing so, revealing Mike, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Blaine who were standing in what used to be Quinn's old bedroom, but was now totally transformed,

"Guys-" Quinn let out as she took in the pale pink walls that led to a crisp white roof and the room's floor; the white crib Puck had been trying to build sat on the far wall of the room, below the window, and was filled with pale pink and yellow blankets, and the wall beside it housed a change table and a wall socket holding a baby monitor; Quinn's eyes traveled up slightly to take in the white lettering that sat above the change table, and a shaky gasp left her as she read the word "Lucy,"; the opposite wall had an arm chair in the corner where it intersected with the far window, and beside that sat all the toys that Quinn and Puck had been given for the baby, and in the centre of the room sat a large white rectangular mat to complete the picture.

"We figured you wouldn't have time to set up the room before the baby came home," Mike said, and Quinn's hands flew to her mouth as she blinked back tears.

"So Q, what do you think?" Santana asked "Happy tears?" and the blonde nodded vigorously,

"Thank you! Thank you all so much!" she approached Brittany and Santana first, enveloping the two in a huge hug before the others all joined in.

Puck, however, was rooted to the spot, and found himself gazing around at the incredible thing his friends had done for them. A pat on the back, however, brought him back to reality, and he turned to see Sam beside him,

"What do you think, man?" the blonde man asked.

"It's amazing," Puck replied, holding his daughter close "she's gonna love it, thank you!"

"It's not over yet," the new father raised an eyebrow as he turned to Sam and Quinn looked over from the centre of the room "come on," the new couple didn't need telling twice, and they soon found themselves in Frannie's room, which now housed Quinn's childhood desk, her floral bedspread, and all the toys Beth had had at Shelby's, and the ones her parents had bought her over the years. Quinn's eyes traveled to the area above Beth's bed, however, where her name was spelled out in the same white letters, sitting beautifully against the yellow wall.

"Beth, honey, what do you think?" Rachel asked her adoptive sister, who took a minute to look around the room before dashing in and leaping on her bed.

"I love it!" she shouted "Thank you aunt Rachel!"

"No problem, baby girl!" the brunette replied from where she stood beside Sam, leaning into his embrace "And what do you think?" she asked Puck and Quinn,

"It's amazing!" Quinn said, recovering first "We have to thank you somehow!"

"You could have us for dinner," Sam suggested "I'm starving!" Rachel elbowed him in the ribs, but soon the alumni were seated around the table all the same, chatting as they waited for their pizza order to come.

"We haven't sat and had pizza together in years!" Mike remarked as he ate his slice when their order finally came "The last time must have been when we were at Mr Schue's before regionals in sophomore year!"

"Nah, it must have been at one of Berry's basement parties, right before we raided her dads' liquor cabinet and played spin the bottle!" Puck said with his mouth full "I mean, before we played lots of fun party games," he amended hastily with a quick glance at Beth as Quinn glared at him.

He sat up straighter, however, as Lucy's cry rang through the house, and he wordlessly got up, heading upstairs to comfort the baby.

"Wow Quinn, you've got him on baby duty already!" Mercedes joked, but Quinn shook her head, smiling as she watched him go,

"He's always been like that," she said pensively "he's meant to be a dad,"

"We're so happy for you, Quinn," Rachel told her, putting a hand on top of hers on the table "this is where you and Noah are meant to be, I can tell,"

"I hope so," Quinn turned her attention to the brunette "I hope things are finally gonna go well for us,"

Around half an hour later, the glee alumni all filtered out, and Quinn headed upstairs after saying goodbye to find Puck sitting in the armchair by Lucy's crib, holding the little girl against his chest and rubbing gentle circles on her back as she slept.

"Everyone's gone home," the blonde said, and he looked up, blinking as if he had just woken up himself,

"Wh- how long was I here for?"

"Half an hour," Quinn smiled.

"Ugh, I'm sorry babe," Puck groaned "I just picked her up and I guess I didn't want to put her back down again,"

"It's OK," Quinn told him, walking over to where he sat "I understand; you're a new dad, and you never got to have this with Beth," she gently patted Lucy's head before placing a kiss on his "I'm gonna go put Beth to bed, and then we should get some sleep too, we're gonna be up all hours of the night with her," she indicated the baby "and we've got to go through all the enrollments for Beth's elementary school too," Puck's heart skipped a beat slightly as she said that, but he nodded wordlessly anyway.

**A/N: Our little girl is off to primary school guys! (Also I'm sorry if her age is a little off, I think someone pointed out that she's actually not five at the moment, she'd be younger, and I'm sorry for the miscalculation on my part, but is it OK if we just pretend she's five and going to school? Thanks!) I pinky swear next week you will have another chapter! I'm going to put it in my calendar!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So I know it's been a while guys, but school's been kind of hectic for me lately, plus most of the writing I've been doing is Degrassi related (I'm a little addicted!), so I hope you'll forgive me, and enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 27:**

It couldn't have been more than an hour before Lucy was up crying again, and both Puck and Quinn got up to find that Beth was standing in the doorway of her room, rubbing her eyes.

"It's just the baby, honey," Quinn told her gently "go back to sleep," she shared a quick glance with Puck before going to attend to Lucy while he put Beth back to bed.

"Why does she keep crying, daddy?" Beth asked her father as he tucked the blankets around her and sat down on her bed.

"Because she's a baby, monkey face," he explained "she doesn't know that night time is for sleeping, so she needs mommy or me to take care of her,"

"Is it always gonna be like this?" the little girl asked.

"It's gonna have to be for a while," Puck told her "'till baby Lucy gets used to everything," there was silence for a moment and Puck thought she had fallen asleep, but then she spoke, with such uncertainly in her voice that it broke his heart,

"Daddy, do you love the baby more than me?"

"Wha- Beth, sit up, darlin', come here," he opened his arms for his daughter, who curled up in his embrace "Why would you think that?"

"Because you and mommy take care of the baby more than me," she said, her voice shaking as tears formed in her eyes.

"She's a baby, Beth," Puck told her gently "when you were a baby, you needed momma Shelby to do everything for you, but that didn't mean that she would love you any less when you grew up to be a big girl like you are now. Baby Lucy, she can't do anything for herself yet, she's too little, so she needs mommy and me, and her big sister Beth to help her and show her how to do things, so she can be a big girl like you, but that doesn't mean that we're not here to take care of you whenever you need us to, OK? We love you just as much as we love Lucy, and we'll keep loving you even when you're old like we are," Beth gave a small giggle at that, but she soon turned serious,

"But you and mommy weren't ready to be a mommy and daddy," she said in a small voice "you gave me to momma Shelby because you didn't want me," she pushed herself away from him, curling her knees up to her chest at the other end of the bed.

"Beth, no-!" Puck began, sighing "If this is how you feel, darlin', then we need to have a talk with your mommy,"

Quinn finished up with Lucy, and soon she was downstairs with Puck and Beth, sitting beside him, opposite the little girl on the couch.

"Beth, honey, what did you tell your daddy just now?" Quinn asked gently, but Beth continued to avoid eye contact with both her parents, opting to stare at her feet instead as she spoke in a soft voice,

"You gave me to momma Shelby because you didn't want me, you love the baby more than me because she's your baby, and you didn't give her away,"

"Sweetie, we wanted you," Quinn began "we wanted you so much, but we were just not ready to be a mom and dad," she said as Puck nodded, and Beth reluctantly looked up at her parents "we gave you to your momma Shelby because we knew she could take better care of you; we did it because we love you so much, we did everything we could to make your life the best, baby,"

"I know we didn't give Lucy up, darlin'," Puck put in "and you think that means that we love her more, we love her just as much as we love you, but we knew we could take care of her, and you. We love you both the same amount, and now we're all gonna be one big family," he gave a small smile "do you understand, monkey face?"

"Yeah," Beth said after a moment "I'm sorry, mommy and daddy," she worked her way into her parents' warm embrace as Quinn and Puck tightened their grip on her protectively.

"It's OK, baby," Quinn said gently "we know it's a big change, but now you know that what hasn't changed is our love for you. Now, why don't we read your favorite bedtime story before you go to sleep?"

"Rapunzel?" Beth asked excitedly.

"Sure thing," Quinn replied "meet you there!" and with that, Beth took off at a run up the stairs as Quinn called after her to keep it down.

"I can't believe she really thought that," the blonde sighed, leaning into Puck's embrace as he put a loving arm around her.

"I can," he said "it's hard when a new baby comes, not to mention the whole Shelby drama. We just have to make sure she knows that we love her just as much as Lucy,"

"Yeah," Quinn mumbled "you're so good with her. Thanks," she gave his middle one last squeeze before leading the way upstairs to read to Beth as Puck crawled into bed.

**A/N: There we go guys, poor baby Beth, she just has to get used to being a big sister, and maybe her dad will have to get used to being the father of a school child in the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So this story has kind of been on hiatus for a bit, but I was rewatching Glee again this week, and rereading the story today, and I remembered why I loved it. I wrote this story from start to finish quite a while ago, and (not to sound awful) I'm really happy with the way it turned out, and I definitely want to keep sharing it with you guys, so here we go!**

**Chapter 28:**

The next morning, Puck awoke to see Quinn sitting at her laptop, working on her university work and going through the mail, as usual, and he put on a pot of coffee before sitting down opposite her,

"Whatcha doing?" he asked sleepily, and she looked up from the letter she was reading to address him.

"Just opening our mail; we got a letter reminding us to finalize all of Beth's school enrollment papers by next month, and make sure she's ready to start in a few weeks,"

"She's not ready," Puck said shortly "she's not even six years old,"

"That's when you start elementary school," Quinn reminded him, saving her paper and shutting down the computer "there'll be kids in her class that are still five,"

"We should wait until she's six," Puck said, getting up and pouring his coffee "she's too young to start school now,"

"And have her held back a year? We can't do that to her-"

"Well we can't send her to school now, she's too young,"

"Fine," Quinn said, beginning to lose her patience "when do you think we should send her to school?" there was a minute of silence as Puck sat back down, avoiding eye contact as Quinn stared at him expectantly.

"Never," he mumbled after a moment, staring into the deep brown liquid in his mug.

"I know you don't want her to go," Quinn said gently "but she has to go to school,"

"I'm not letting her go Quinn, I- we just got her back,"

"It's almost been a year, Puck," Quinn said with a small smile "Look, I get it; she's your baby, but it's not like she's going anywhere, she comes back at the end of each day,"

"I know," he said in a low voice "she's just growing up," Quinn reached over and put a hand on his over the table,

"I get it," she assured him "but she'll always be our baby, and we still have little Lucy, right?"

"Yeah," Puck managed a smile. At that moment, as if on cue, Lucy began to cry, and he got up to attend to her "you're right, we've still got our baby,"

**A/N: Aww Puck's not ready to let baby Beth go! I really like the next chapter guys, I can't wait to get back into this story!**

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, it's a bit of a filler, so I'll upload another one soon, maybe today, we'll see :) reviews are always appreciated xo**


End file.
